Chemicals React
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: This is totally different from my first HSM story, though it includes the same characters. This is where a girl and boy fall in love, but could they be stopped? RyanOC Troyella Zepay then SharpayOC ZekeOC OCOC Chaylor Jelsi
1. Trailer Get Together

**This is the edited Trailor, it's the same song, and same stuff, just tailored to fix the song's mistakes that I made.**

**

* * *

**

There's too much confusion  
It's all an illusion  
There's too much confusion

Elaine's voice: I live for drama...

**Shows Elaine in a cat fight.**

Down, down, down in your heart  
Find, find, find the secret  
Turn, turn, turn your head around  
Baby we can do it, we can do it all right

Gabriella's voice: It's an illusion...

Do you believe in love at first sight  
It's an illusion, I don't care  
Do you believe I can make you feel better  
Too much confusion, come on over

Chad's voice: This is not good.

Can we get together  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

**Shows Elaine's diary and Elaine's voiceover begins.**

Elaine's voice: Never read my thoughts... they are torture.

I searched, I searched, searched my whole life  
To find, to find, find the secret  
All I did was open up my eyes  
Baby we can do it, we can do it all right

**Flashes through Elaine's eyes, and Gabriella's voice starts.**

Gabriella's voice: Don't forget yourself.

Do you believe we can change the future  
Do you believe I can make you feel better

Ryan's voice: I love her...

**Ryan is seen looking dreamly at someone.**

Troy's voice: Are we really there for each other?

Elaine's voice: Do I love him?

Can we get together  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

**Shows Elaine crying before cheer practice and Amber's voice shows.**

Amber's voice: He's not worth your tears girl. Forget him and let's win us a championship!

I searched, I searched, searched my whole life  
To find, to find, find the secret  
All I did was open up my eyes  
Baby we can do it, we can do it all right

**Elaine walks out on the cheer practice.  
****Show Amber looking at the cheer team. Ashley's voice comes.**

Ashley: We screwed up.  
Hilary: Badly.

Do you believe we can change the future  
Do you believe I can make you feel better

Elaine's voice: Should we be together?  
Taylor and Gabriella's voice: Destiney isn't easy.  
Susan's voice: But it's harder to not know.

It's all an illusion  
I'll make you feel better  
If it's bitter at the start

**Shows Ryan and Elaine bickering.  
Shows Sharpay on Troy kissing him.  
Shows Gabriella yelling at Troy.**

Elaine's Voiceover: You're breaking up with me. Thanks for acting like you cared about me. Oh, and watching me fall.

Then it's sweeter in the end

**Shows Elaine talking to Ryan softly.  
Shows Elaine and Ryan drawing up plans.  
Shows Troy and Gabriella leaning in to kiss.**

Elaine's voice: I really want to be his girl.  
Gabriella's voice: This isn't right!

**Shows Elaine** **sobbing in her room.**

Do you believe in love at first sight  
It's an illusion, I don't care  
Too much confusion, come on over here

Ryan's voice: I just hope she likes me too.  
Elaine's voice: I just hope he likes me too.

**Elaine looks around, and slams down a frame, without looking at it.  
Ryan is seen in the auditorum.  
Sharpay's face flashes, and a voice over comes.**

Sharpay: I'm going to kill them for stealing my show!  
Gabriella: Watch your back.

**Shows Sharpay walking off from her brother.  
Shows Elaine nearly falling and pauses during a voiceover.**

Gabriella's voice: STOP!

Can we get together  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

**Shows the doctor and his voice comes over:**

Doctor: This isn't going to be...

I searched, I searched, searched my whole life  
To find, to find, find the secert  
All I did was open up my eyes  
Baby we can do it, we can do it all right

**Shows Elaine reading a note from inside her locker.  
Shows Elaine with an icy glare on her face.**

Elaine's voice: I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!

**Shows a door being slammed in Ryans face.  
Flashes to Elaine crying.**

Ryan's voice: What did I do?

Do you believe in love at first sight  
Do you believe I can make you feel better

**Shows Elaine and Ryan about to kiss.  
Shows Troy comforting a crying Gabriella.  
Shows a furious Sharpay.**

Sharpay's voice: Troy Bolton is not in my show!  
Gabriella: Why is this never easy?

Can we get together  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on check it out with me  
I hope you feel the same way too

Elaine and Gabriella's voiceover: Do you want to go out with me?  
Gabriella's voiceover: You have done things that had only a one in a million chance.

It's all an illusion  
There's too much confusion  
I'll make you feel better  
If it's bitter at the start  
Then it's sweeter in the end

_Coming soon!_


	2. Chemicals React

Chapter One: Chemicals React

Elaine was walking down the hallway, her heart still broken from the last breakup. She remembered everything, every last painful word, once again her tears hid behind her. She didn't want to seem weak once more, instead, why not take on an icier attitude? She doesn't want to show her real persona any more, it only brought her misery and anger. Then she saw him. He was everything she ever wanted, not ashamed of wearing pink, she liked that in a guy.

Gabriella was new and fresh out of a relationship with her old boyfriend. She bumped into East High's golden boy, Troy Bolton, and he smiled and said, "Let me help you out there." She was about to refuse help, she didn't want another relationship, but looking into his blue eyes froze her on the spot, and she couldn't help but wonder who was his girlfriend. She nodded, and he handed her back her books, and said, "I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." She couldn't think of anything other than, "Hi." "What's your name? I haven't seen you around," he said.

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

"Gabriella," she said to him, "Gabriella Montez." Troy smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Miss Montez. What class do you have, maybe I can take you there?" At the same time, Elaine had bumped into the new kid, and she said frostily, "Watch it." He looked at her, and said, "I'm sorry Elaine." How did he know her? Wait, wasn't he an Evans? "Well, Evans, don't do it again," she said. He nodded and walked off to his sister, the ice princess, and second most popular girl and school.

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

"I'm going to Drama class with someone called Darbus," Gabriella said. "Great, I'll walk you. I have that class too," he said.

Ryan didn't seem as strong as his sister, and that's what made Elaine feel terrible, she hated preying on the weak. It didn't make her feel stronger; it made her feel stupid and pathetic. Yet at the same time, she was too strong for anyone in this school, so no one dared to take her on a challenge. She didn't have anyone who knew her for her real self. Amber tapped her on the shoulder and said, "You feeling alright?"

Elaine looked at her and nodded. She looked at the time and said, "We better go to Darbus's room, you know how she loves handing out detentions." Amber nodded, and the rest of the team followed. Elaine rid herself of any emotion and noticed a new girl hanging around Troy Bolton. She heard Ashley say, "Looks like Bolton's hangning around with a geek." Elaine forced a laugh, and didn't say anything about it, since she usually got all A's in class, but didn't want to show it.

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm driftin' out to the sea  
Like the tide's pullin' me in deaper  
Makin it hard to breath

Troy kept looking over to Gabriella, and couldn't help but wonder were she came from. She was beautiful and the only girl who made him feel a certain way. Elaine felt something while looking into Ryan's frightened eyes, but she brushed it away. After all, she had to deny this feeling, and Ashley looked at her funny but brushed off Elaine's strange actions.

Elaine heard her being called up to recite a passage from Romeo & Juliet, her favorite line by Juliet. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose/By any other name would smell as sweet." Ms. Darbus looked at her, and looked a the passage and said, "That's exactly right! But what was Juliet refering to?" Elaine said, "Romeo Montouge was her family's enmy, and his family also was against their family. She was saying any other name he went by would still refer to the same man." Ms. Darbus looked at her in shock and said, "That's correct!"

Amber looked at her like she was a freak, and said, "Where did you learn Shakespeare?"

We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Elaine shrugged and noticed Troy and Gabriella flirting and Gabriella looked happy. Ms. Darbus looked at the pair and said, "Detention, Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez, and next time, do not disrupt my class with PDA." Chad looked at Troy, who was turning red, and said, "No, no, that's impossible, Ms. Darbus, your honor, see, 'cause we have basketball practice and Troy..." She cut him off and said, "Ah, that will be fifteen minutes for you as well, Mr. Danforth, count 'em!" Taylor snickered and Elaine heard her say, "That could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high."

"That will be fifteen minutes for you too, McKessie and Harrison. Does anyone else have any comments or questions?" Elaine rolled her eyes as Jason raised his hand and asked, "How were your holidays, Ms. Darbus." Everyone groaned at his stupidy. The bell rang, and everyone rushed out.

Elaine froze as she remembered something.

_"Watch it, Evans." "I'm sorry, Ella. It won't happen again." "See to that." I gave him my famous icy glare, and he scurried off, scared. I felt stupid for picking on the weak when I hold so much power and strength and he doesn't._

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Elaine shook it off, and once again, she took off. Elaine knew that Ryan and Sharpay got detention for something about cell phones and she was in detention for egging on Taylor, since she chuckled. She had to bail on cheerleading because of the detention, and she noticed Troy and Gabriella looking at the audition list, but Elaine didn't sign up, even though she thought of it. Troy was going to, apperently.

She chuckled and thought, _Troy? In a musical? That was a good one, Ella. I should start writing these down. I can only imagine what Chad would say. Heh, that's funny. 'How do you expect us to be focused on a game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing Twinkle Town?' And Troy's response: 'No one said anything about leotards.' Heh, that's sound funny._ She was snapped back to reality when she hit the door to Math, and she said, "Oops, my bad."

She went inside, and saw that new girl there. She took a seat next to her, and looked at the board, confused about the second equation. _Something's not right about that equation,_ she thought to herself, and frowned, looking at her notes. Of course, she forget she didn't take notes because she was doodling over and over again 'Ryan Evans' and placing hearts around it. _Of course. Stupid short attention span,_ she thought.

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Then she heard the new girl say, "Shouldn't the second equation be sixteen over pi?" _Of course, that makes sense!, _Elaine thought. That was, until the teacher said, "_Sixteen_ over pi? That's quite impossible... I stand corrected!" She started to erease it when she said to Gabriella, "Oh, and welcome aboard." Elaine looked at her, and smiled, before going back and writing in the equation.

She waited for the bell, detention was soon to come. Trust her luck Taylor happened to ask about Troy with the new girl. Elaine kind of ignored it and instead went to work on her science work. Taylor then looked at her and said, "Hey, it's something you don't see everyday! A cheerleader actually doing work." Elaine gave this I-don't-care-what-you-say-I'm-going-to-live-my-life and said in a voice that suggested she was better, "Oh, I'm sorry for trying to stay on the cheer squad. And for taking time to do my science homework. After all, it's not like I'm smart or anything and don't know anything about chemistry like when you mix hydregeon and soduim perioxide you'll get a gastromic gas that will explode when it contacts with, say, oxygen."

Taylor's mouth dropped and Gabriella said, "That's correct. It's like what happened with Hitler's ships since they couldn't afford normal fuel and instead used hydregon, which caused a massive chemical explosion." Taylor pulled Gabriella away and said, "How did she know all of that?" Gabriella shrugged and said, "Maybe she actually cares about her science grade?"

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

Everyone had there eyes one Elaine and she said, "I am SO out of here. In other words, Tera, I am so gone!" She grabbed her cheer bag and slung it over her shoulder like nothing happened. She stormed off before anything else could be said.

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

Elaine slammed her locker door shut as she went to Home Ec. She was the only one in the school who knew Zeke baked, since they took a private course. "Hey, Zeke, ready for some baking?" "You know it!" She looked through and said, "Let's try creme brulee again, I'm sure you almost have it!" Zeke looked excited and said, "I love making creme brulee!" She laughed, and then said, "You remember Ryan Evans right?" "Sharpay's twin brother?" "Yeah, he bumped into me in the halls today. But I didn't feel too upset about it. You think that means something?"

"Huh. That's funny, since I kind of was starting to like Sharpay. You think it means anything?" Elaine and Zeke told each other everything they would tell anyone else, since they never where ones to spill secrets that they were trusted with. "Possibly. You think somethings changing? Taylor did seem shocked when she found out I knew a lot about science. She was hanging around this new girl." "Same one Troy's hanging around with?" "Possibly. Get this, she knows math like the back of her hand." "Wow, she sound awesome." "I know." They pulled out the creme brulee and said, "Perfecto!"

They laughed and Elaine looked at her watch, and said, "I got to go to detention with Darbus." "Same one Troy's in?" Elaine laughed and said, "Yeah."

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

**Chapter one has been edited to show more details and show something I forgot to mention. This shows a little about Zeke and Elaine's bother-sister like relationship. It's just something I had to do while I fixed the lyrics to be the same they were supposed to be.**


	3. Breakaway

Chapter Two: Breakaway

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

In detention with Ms. Darbus. Elaine was painting a stupid backdrop, Sharpay was doing nothing, Ryan was painting a ladder, Gabriella was painting the BACK of a moon (who looks at the back, anyway?), Taylor was talking to Gabriella about the decalthon (figures), Troy and Chad where in a tree. Elaine was giggling softly as Troy was trying to wake Chad with a leaf, or it looked that way anyway. She looked at Ryan, and smiled softly, until she heard Coach Bolton come through the doors saying, "Where's my team, Darbus? What the heck are those two doing in a tree?" Elaine laughed, that just sounded plain funny.

"It's called crime and punishment, Bolton," said Darbus dramaticly. Elaine rolled her eyes, and Coach said, "Can we talk, and you two, in the gym, NOW!" Elaine gave Coach her famous I'm-Spoiled-And-I-Can't-Believe-You-Blew-Me-Off look, and went back to painting. Until Amber came through, looking furious and screamed as loudly as possible, meaning people in China could hear her, "ELLA! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN TO PRACTICE!" Elaine said, "I'm sorry, I think I'm in, what's it called, DETENTION. You know, that thing people are placed in by a rat with the name of Darbus?"

"Do what you always do! Sneak out of detention!" Elaine glared at her and went back to the set, carefully adjusting the stars as she always does. After she finished she stepped back and admired her work, that is, until Martha tripped and landed on her painting. She screamed and said, "That took me five whole hours to finish! Do you know how hard it is to not mix the white paint with navy blue paint? Do you know how long it takes for the white paint to SET on dark colors? It take SIX hours to set white paint on dark colors without letting it run!"

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Everyone looked at her in shock. No one even knew she could paint, and she was crying because of the fact her backdrop was ruined and was all over Martha. Not only that, she had ruined her outfit painting the set! "That was supposed to be used in the play! It was my best work! God, people are SO selfish sometimes!" She rushed to fix it, her skirt becoming more of a disastor as she fixed it. She wiped sweat of her forehead, running white and blue paint through her flaming red hair and specks of paint on her flawless face.

She sighed as she finished it in another two hours, and said, "Perfect!" She gave one last glare to Martha before moving on to the other backdrop, and she wondered why Ms. Darbus needed this one. Was she a pack rat? She shook her head as she painted the meadows with flair and even added roses to the feild. She smiled as she looked at her work. God, just what she needed. She looked at Sharpay, who was smirking and walked over to her. "Gosh, what happened to you?" Sharpay gave one last smirk before she dumped blue paint all over her outfit, and worst of all, her cheer sneakers.

She gasped, and said, "What the HELL was that for?" Sharpay shrugged and said, "You're taking my spot as drama queen. I need to stay on top somehow." "Oh yeah?" She grabbed a bucket of purple paint, same color for the opposing team and dumped it all over her, saying, "Oh, look. Now you look like a West High Knight. Good luck explaining that to everyone." She gave a signiture smile and said, "Oh, and thank you! Now I look like an American flag! Much better then looking like a Knight." She laughed and walked off.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Everyone looked at Sharpay, and she was furious. Never did she think that Elaine could be so smart, and she noticed everyone staring at her, and she threw her hands up in the air and walked off to her brother. Ryan's eyes widen and said, "Please tell me we're not transfering to West High!" "We not! Elaine dumped purple paint all over me after I dumped blue paint on her!" Ryan laughed, and one look at her caused him to explain, "You don't get it? Blue mixes with red to get PURPLE! And with blue paint with Elaine's usual red hair and white cheer stuff, she looks like a American Flag and purple is the color of the West High Knights, and Christopher Colmbus went WEST to find America! Get it?"

"All I got was a history lesson." Sharpay was irritable, and she asked, "How did you even know that?" "It's a play on words." "I don't even want to know where you learn this stuff." Ryan shrugged and looked at Elaine again. She laughing and watching Sharpay get cleaned up. He smiled and thought _Wow, I've never met anyone who wasn't afriad of Shar. I guess she is a pretty good girl, except for one small problem: She's a cheerleader. Not the type of girl I should I have. God, I think I love her._ Little did he knew Elaine thought the same about him, except in the words of _Poor guy. Having to put up with the ice princess. I think I love him, except the fact that he's an Evans. I can't go after him._

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway

She thought about something and realiesed something, _I can break free, and no one can stop me. I still remember the ocean I was at, that time seemed so perfect. A simple summer romance._

_Flashback/Elaine's POV_

I was staring out my window as it rained passing through a new time zone. I synced my watch to Pacific Time, it's amazing being on a jet plane. It goes very fast, and I smiled. Summertime, and ready for a summer fling. It's amazing how magical summertime could be, even though we were going to Lava Springs, the country clubs owned by the Evans twins. Wait, they don't know that I'm arriving there! I could pretend to be someone completly different! The girl I've always wanted to be. What a perfect thought.

"We are now arriving in San Diego, California. Please fasten your seatbelts for the landing and right your trays." I followed the orders, not wanting to get kicked off the plan, and one look outside, I saw palm trees, a beautiful ocean, and the rain had stopped. _Beautiful,_ I thought. Outside, I was greeted by the Evans twins themselves. I smiled and instead of talking like I usually would, I said very friendly, "Thank you for the welcome! I can tell we'll be _great_ friends!" I spoke like Sharpay would like to hear, and she smiled.

I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

"Oh my gosh, I so totally agree. Do you love to act? It'll be great to have you in our talent show," she said with her famous crinkle nose smile. I laughed it off. "Yeah, acting is my LIFE. It'll be so awesome to perform with someone who is surely more talented than me!" At that she smiled wider, and I knew I hit the jackpot. She loved it when people told her that she was better than them. She gave this totally fake look, and said, "Oh, but you might be better. I haven't even seen you act yet. After all, it's not that big, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

_End Flashback/POV_

The flashback ended as the bell rung, and Elaine shook herself mentally. During her flashback Gabriella had drifted off and forgotten about the moon she was painting.

_Flashback/Gabi's POV_

Back in San Diego, California, I was the same. I don't expect to make perment friends here, because we'll always move next year. I hope next year we stay, except for one thing: not gonna happen! For once I'm here during summer, but we're moving next year, so I'm not attaching. For once I wished there was something I could do to change this. Mom promised a ride on a cable car, and so far, hasn't happened.

The subway, well, not a subway, more of a bullet train. I sighed as I handed my ticket, heading for a day at the spa with no friends. Funny, huh? First I start out in this huge city with no one who cares. Looking around at the resort called Lava Springs, I just went to the pool, passing a flaming redhead and two blonde twins, but didn't pay attention to them. If I did, I would have known their names, Sharpay and Ryan Evans with Elaine Harrison, but that's in the past.

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

I laid in the sun with my summer book. I didn't pay attention to anything else until...

_End Flashback/POV_

Gabriella sighed as the flashback ended because of the bell. She rolled her eyes, and looked around. Everyone was leaving, and she took off as well.

The next day was the auditions. She decided she would watch them, even though it probably might be a bad idea. Heck, she KNEW it was a bad idea from the start. The auditions were horrible, execpt for Sharpay and Ryan's. Gabriella then decided to audition, even though it was probably going to be embarassing.

Next day, a scream from Sharpay about callbacks was the first thing that grabbed Elaine's attention, and she wondered who dared to stand up to her. "Haha, sounds like the drama queen is having a major meltdown!" Everyone laughed as Chad said to her, "What's wrong?"

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Elaine rolled her eyes at the callback list, she kind of suspected it, and said, "Why does it really matter ANYWAY? Like it's a crime to audition for something! Sharpay's just being her usual drama queen self, besides, if any of you really ARE Troy's friends, you'd support him about this! Besides, I paint a lot, and I love chemistary. They aren't so bad!" She walked off annoyed about the whole thing.

_Why does everyone have to start drama? _she wondered, and shrugged it off. Of course she would have stopped this if she could, but she didn't and she stopped to think, and shook everything away. Ryan went up to her and said, "You had guts to talk to Sharpay like that. She was yelling at me for supporting you. Truth is, I think I'm falling for you, and Sharpay doesn't like it." Elaine smiled, she loved making Sharpay mad, and she loved how he admitted he was falling for her, like she was. _I guess I could have a happy ending after all,_ thought Elaine.

"Thanks. And to tell the truth, I like you too. And I also like how Sharpay dislikes our reletionship already and we haven't even went out yet. Funny how dramatic she is, right?" Elaine laughed. "Yeah, that's true. Ella, can you keep a secret?" "Have been for over five years." "Wow, that's a long time to keep a secret. Well, my secret is that I love to play baseball. It's so high energy." "Really? Oh my gosh, I thought you only would do drama, but in truth, your like everyone else!" "Really? 'Cause Sharpay thinks playing baseball is stupid." "Far from it! I love baseball as a good work out!"

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plan, far away  
And breakaway

Ryan sighed and said, "You were the girl I met at my country club, right?" "Way to cut to the chase." "I just need to know. I really thought she was great, and I'm sure it was you." "Fine. I was the girl you met at your country club last summer. Big deal! My family didn't know it was ran by your sister, by the looks of it. You weren't doing anything!" "That's because if I tried to make changes to it, Sharpay would burn my hat collection!" Elaine laughed. "You're scared of your sister burning your hats?" "Well, I know you're scared to fall."

"How did you know?" "It was obvious." "Really?" "Really. Oh, and Sharpay also wants to change the date of the callbacks to the same time as the Decathlon and the big game." "What!?! She does know that if she does that, she still won't win, right?" "I wish." Elaine sighed, and kissed Ryan. When they broke apart, Ryan stared at her. "What was that for?" "For helping me figure something out. Chad and Taylor might try to break Troy and Gabriella up, but when they see how bad Troy has it for Gabi, then they'll try to fix it. Then that's when Sharpay may use that as a last reasort! So we just need to make sure Sharpay doesn't know that I already have a good plan for that."

"I like how you think!" "Join the club!" They laughed, and Ryan realiezed something. "She doesn't know that I'm helping you out! I have to go! I'm so sorry!" "Don't be, it'll be excellent if we have a spy. Just make her think that you'll give her stupid ideas so she doesn't know what's really going on!" "Great idea!"

I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky  
And make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Everything was fine until they found out about Gabriella ignoring Troy. Elaine found out by, how else, knowing how sucky Troy was going at his basketball. She rolled her eyes, and kept the act up, waiting until they fixed it. At lunch was the point when she couldn't take it anymore. "Just tell them it was your fault!" "How did you guess?" "The sky told me." "Really?" "No, the tooth fairy." "Really?" "No, it was Coach Bolton. Now go fix it!" "Wait, so you didn't talk to the sky or the tooth fairy?" "How big of an idiot are you? I think your afro has affected your brain!"

"No, it was always like that." "Wow, and I thought Sharpay was stupid for thinking that three wrongs make a right, since three lefts make a right." "Huh?" "Exactlly, now go!" He took off finally, because Elaine was scaring him. "Finally." "By the way, what did you mean by three wrongs making right since three lefts make a right?" "In traffic, if you turn left three times, it means you've wasted gas mileage when you could have just gone right the first time!" "Oh. So three wrongs don't make a right?" "No, no amount of wrongs equal a right!"

She told Taylor, "People are such morons nowadays! Seriously, who doesn't know that three lefts make a right? And La Cocaracha means the cockroach in Spainish and les pommes de terries means poatoes!" "What did they think poatoes was in French?" "Le patato." "Huh?" "My point exactlly, there's no such thing a 'le patato!' It's les pommes de terries, which litarelly means 'apples of the earth!" "What did they think 'le pommes' meant?" "The palm trees." "That's hilarous!"

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where to take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

Elaine sighed and then she walked off. Next day was great, Troy and Gabriella were back to themselves. How?

_Last night, third person POV_

Gabriella was at home, upset about the whole thing with Troy. Troy had knocked on the Montez's door, and talked to Gabriella's mom. Gabriella told her mom silently not to let him in, but he called her and explained everything. She forgave him, and before he left, they kissed and became offically boyfriend/girlfriend.

_End last night flashback_

Yeah, good makeup with Troy and Gabriella. However, Sharpay was angry about this, and had the callbacks rescheduled, like Elaine predicted. She looked at it in shock, and said, "Something has to be done with Sharpay! May I recomend a leash, a muzzle, and a cage? Then we can rename her to Shar-Pei, and call her Idioto!" Only Gabriella, Kelsi, Troy, and Taylor got it. Chad gave this, 'Huh?' look and she said, "Her name is named after a dog! Do you understand NOW?" "Yes m'am," he said.

I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

_Now's the time to break free of the Evil Ella and show everyone the real girl behind my mask_, thought Elaine. She was excited for the callbacks, and even forgave Troy for some of the things in the past she wouldn't mention. Troy didn't remember anything, and Elaine let it go, even though she did mention he owed her a bike because of the one he broke in seventh grade. Troy looked at her and said, "Do you EVER stop holding grudges?" "No, now let's get planning!"

This was sure to cause some shaking and stirring within the walls of East High. _Perfect. If we break the bounderies between Troy and Gabriella, then that means no more status quo and I can date Ryan without fear,_ thought Elaine with a smile on her face.

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

**HAPPY INDEPENDNCE DAY EVERYONE! Or, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Hope you all had a splendid time, and this chapter has now been edited to include detail and flashbacks.**


	4. Breaking Free

Chapter Two: Breaking Free

We're soaring, flying,  
there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

Callback day, along with Scholastic Decathlon and the game. Elaine knew this had to do with Sharpay, but Ryan, it doesn't sound like him. He's just his sister's sidekick, right? Gabriella was close to tears. She had this planned, and then, the game stopped. Perfect.

If we're trying,  
so we're breaking free.

Today was the day to breakaway. No more hiding, no more lies.

You know the world can see us,  
in a way that' different then who we are.

Different, all right.

Creating space between us,  
till we're separate heats.

Separate hearts, why did it sound so familiar? Yes, her and Ryan, everyone said she couldn't be with him, and they've became seprate hearts.

But your faith,  
it gives me strength,  
strength, strength to believe.

She was already strong, but she feels so much stronger, she wanted to ask Ryan out, but no one knew. Inside, she was tearing up. Elaine felt a tear roll down. And then put on a fake smile as she got into the music.

We're breaking free!

Elaine thought, Yes, we are all breaking free of something. Gabriella looked so happy.

We're soaring.

She wanted to get up, but she wouldn't show weakness. She couldn't, it's just something else about her.

Flying.

Elaine knew that her time to shine will come soon. But for right now, it's only a moment in time.

There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach.

She smiled, no; there really wasn't a star that they couldn't go for.

If we're trying,

Yes, they are trying. And they're winning.

Yeah, we're breaking free.  
Oh, we're breaking free.  
Ohhh.

She smiled for once, this one genuine, and she started swaying unconsciously.

Can you feel it building?  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control.

Yes, she could feel it. It was shaking her more then anything ever before.

Connected by a feeling,  
Ohhh, in our very souls.  
Rising till it lifts us up,  
so everyone can see.

Elaine got in with the crowd, she really could feel everything, and just showed her weakness, and unwillingly.

We're breaking free.  
We're soaring.  
Flying.  
There's not a star in heaven that  
we can't reach.  
If we're trying,  
yeah, we're breaking free.  
Running,  
ohh, climbing.  
To get to that place  
to be all that we can be.

_music fades out to next scene._

Elaine looked around, she saw what she though she saw, and she said to Gabriella, "Nice callback." She went over to Ryan, and a couple of people snapped some photos, Ashley as well, and she told her she'd make doubles. Elaine smiled, and wondered what the next rumor would be. Something about her dating Ryan Evans, like that would ever happen.

She loved the after party, it was so high spirited, and Chad interrupted Troy and Gabriella from kissing, and Elaine looked at him with a death glare, but he didn't notice. Elaine then saw him asking out Taylor and she wished she could warn her about his 'playa' attitude. Then Sharpay refused Zeke's baking, stupid move anyway, and Ryan took the cookies, and said something. She smiled, she was sure he said something nice.

Then a memory came to her, it was about her break-up with Troy. She nearly cried, but she held on.

_Flashback, Elaine's POV (song is "Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.)_

So much for my happy ending  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

"_Hey, Ella, listen, can I talk to you," said Troy to me. The same story, once again, and she swore to herself this time she wouldn't cry. Troy took a deep breath, and said, "I know that this will probably hurt, but…" I cut him off. "You're breaking up with me. Thanks a lot for acting like you cared. Sorry if I was wasting space in your memory," I said angrily, and once again was single._

Let's talk this over,  
it's not like we're dead,  
was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead,  
help up so high,  
on such a breakable thread.

"_Wait, Ella," said Troy; he didn't mean to say it like that. He forgot that every time someone broke up with me, they said it would probably hurt. But I was already gone. He felt stupid, why did he do that?_

You were all the things I thought I knew,  
and I thought that we could be

_I was once more alone, and I knew that he probably didn't mean it that way, but it came out like that._

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending,  
so much for my happy ending  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

_I thought, So much for a happy ending. I must be cursed to not have a relationship lasting longer than a month at the most, I can only hope to last four months before something like this happens. Why was he pretending? This isn't what I wanted, and I disliked the fact I actually fell for it as well!_

You've got your dumb friends,  
I know what they say  
They tell I'm difficult,  
But so are they  
But they don't know me,  
do even know you?  
All things you hide from me,  
all the shit that you do

_I thought back on everything, and wonder what he had hid from her. Well, it didn't matter now, they weren't a couple anymore. I hated him just for breaking up with me just like all the other guys. Couldn't we just go back to being friends?_

You were all the things I thought I knew,  
and I thought that we could be

_Everyone had thought we were East High's golden couple. Well, look how East High's golden couple ended up, broken apart, just like the other nine boyfriends I ever had, ever since I started dating in the seventh grade. I really thought this one could work out, but it didn't and the same thing happened to my heart again._

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending,  
so much for my happy ending  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_It had felt nice knowing he was there. I was glad that he, unlike the rest of the guys, had let me know we were through, instead of just going around behind my back and cheating on me with my friends, like I wouldn't find out. I also cried at the thought of him making me think I was the only one, and he just stood back watched me fall, almost literally, and never going to go help me. Everything so dear to me, I just felt those memories slipping away as I cried into my diary once more._

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared,  
and making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all,  
thanks for watching as I fall,  
and letting me know that we were done

_I slammed down my diary angrily, I knew he still cared, but I figured it was too late, the biggest mistake of my life. I was sure that Sharpay had already made her move on him, even though she hadn't yet._

_Flashback and POV ends_

Elaine looked around after the after party, along with the flashback and saw it almost was done, so she ran off to cry again.


	5. Beat of my Heart

Chapter Four: Beat of my Heart

Elaine's heart was beating in time to a certain rhythm, a rhythm she'd never felt before. What was this that was going on?

To the beat of my, to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart.

She once swore to be true to this rhythm, but having never felt this one; she wasn't sure what her heart was saying anymore. Maybe she didn't want to know what her heart was crying out for her to do, and she doesn't want to admit she's broken again. She had fallen in love, for real, and she didn't know it.

I'm thinking about, letting it out,  
I wanna give in, I wanna go out,  
been looking around, I finally found,  
The rhythm of love, the feeling of sound.

Elaine wasn't sure about herself anymore. However, that would have meant she was sure about herself in the first place, and she never was sure about herself. Gabriella noticed a feeling of change as well, around Troy, and she swore to herself she would never fall in love. They both thought with their friends, _Destiny isn't easy. But it's harder not to know. Why is this never easy?_ Elaine was walking to cheer practice again, and close to tears, she needed to be there first, no one is allowed to see her cry. Elaine felt the traitorous tears already falling.

It's making a change, the feeling is strange,  
It's coming right back, right back in my range,  
Not worried about, anything else,  
I'm waking up,

Elaine was crying right before cheer practice, and she didn't notice Amber was already watching her, she never knew Amber was watching her all the time. Amber felt a pang of pity for her, and she hated the fact she couldn't do anything. Or could she? Amber walked up to Elaine, and she said to her, "He's not worth your tears, girl. Forget him and let's win us a championship!" Elaine stopped crying and wasn't ready to admit that she was crying, but not because of the breakup.

To the beat of my, to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart.

Elaine said to Amber shortly, "I'm not crying. I had something in my eye, dust, glass, I don't know. It hurts." Amber looked at her, and then the rest of the cheer team came inside, and Elaine knew she couldn't tell them just yet. However, they could tell that she had been crying, but didn't press her, since it was bad enough that Amber had tried to comfort her already. They figured this would all work out in the end.

The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
the beat of my heart, it tears us apart,  
the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
the beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start.

Elaine was back at her starting point once again. Fallen in love after a nasty breakup. She looked at everyone, and felt something. She didn't want to be here, she needed to do something. She turned and walked out on everyone. "What did we do?" "We let Amber comfort her," said Ashley. "I screwed up badly," said Amber. "No duh!" "We all screwed up," said Ashley. "Badly," said Hilary.

To the beat of my, to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart.

Gabriella felt the same thing. A feeling a change, and she knew what she had to do. She just hoped that nothing can be stopped, and she knew that it's all an illusion. If only the rhythm inside told her something different, but what it spoke of was love, the rhythm of love, and she didn't know what to do anymore.

I'm up from my down, I turn it around,  
I'm making it back, I'm not gonna drown,  
I'm making a stance, I won't miss a chance,  
I want you to see, I'm not scared to dance.

Elaine knew she wasn't afraid of her own cheer practice, she was afraid of love. After all she had been through, it's impossible to not be afraid of love. Another flashback, of Mike, the first boy who had ever dumped her. And the first feeling of depression. Tears slide down her eyes as she remembered that awful day, it was the first thing close to true love, and she knew that she wasn't in love now, she simply didn't deny that fact. However, how he dumped her was the worst one she ever had.

_Flashback/Elaine's POV_

I walked to my locker, for the first time in my life, I was truly happy. I had a loving boyfriend, or at least, so I thought. He was planning on dumping me, and a note fluttered out of the locker, and I noticed Mike's handwriting off the bat. I smiled and read, _We need to talk. Meet me at our secret spot._ I wondered why, but I was naïve at the time and simply didn't notice the breakup line. The terrifying _We need to talk._ The least happy words that any past boyfriend has ever said to me.

The way that I feel, could never be real,  
I want you to know, I finished the deal,  
so I'm saying to you, I'll always be true,  
to the rhythm inside.

I always was true to my heart's beat, but always I was deceived. No one ever thought of my heart breaking, and I knew that something had to change. When I went to the secret spot, he said, "Ella, I'm sorry, but this will hurt." I wondered what he was talking about, until he said, "We had our laughs. We had our downs. We had our ups. But, it's not you, it's me. I think we should breakup." I froze, not knowing what to say after a breakup, and instantly, I gained the famous 'Icy Post-Breakup Elaine' stare.

To the beat of my, to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart.

"WHAT? Am I not good enough for you? Sure, it's not me, it's you," I said sarcastically. Mike looked shocked, I never was frosty to anyone because all anyone had ever known was the sweet Elaine who would never sass anyone. "Well, I don't think you're ready for another girl! So, goodbye," I said, heartbroken, and still leaving with my heart's rhythm intact, and I couldn't understand, but I thought I wouldn't trust anyone after that. Since then, I had eight other boyfriends, but now, this time it's for real, I'm positive.

_End flashback, end POV_

The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart, it tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start.

Elaine knew what the beat of her heart was this time, and so did Gabriella. This was all it took. They walked up to different guys, and Elaine said to Ryan, "Will you go out with me?" She was out of breath, like she ran the whole way there. Gabriella said to Troy, "Troy, I like you more than a friend. Will you be my boyfriend?" Gabriella was also out of breath, like she hurried to catch him, and both boys faces smiled, they liked the girl too, and they knew exactly what to say.

Away, away, away, away,  
Away, away, away, away,  
Away, away, away, away,  
(to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)  
Away, away, away, away,  
(to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart).

"Yes," said both boys, at the same time. Elaine smiled, she knew Ryan wouldn't breakup with her, and Gabriella was happy that she finally is with a guy she actually likes. Troy said to Gabriella, "If I'm your boyfriend, then you should have this." Troy handed Gabriella his varsity ring, and Gabriella gasped, at her old school, that meant long term relationship, and she wondered something. Ryan said to Elaine, "So, when will we be going out?" He had a smile on his face, he was asked out by one of the most popular girls in school, whereas no one had ever looked at him before.

Beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart, it tears up apart,  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start.

Elaine smiled, and said, "How does this Saturday at 5 PM work for you? At, let's say, McDonald's?" Elaine was the only cheerleader who would go out to a fast food joint for a date, and still think of it as the best thing ever. Gabriella at the same time, asked Troy, "How many girls have had their eyes on this?" Troy smiled, he knew the answer wasn't going to be a good number, but hey, she should know the truth about that ring, right? Ryan smiled, this cheerleader was talking his language!

The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
the beat of my heart, it tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start.

"That sounds perfect. I've known some girls who refused to step inside a fast food joint and demanded to go somewhere fancy," said Ryan. Elaine laughed, she hated fancy, it made her feel way to special, and most of the time, she ended up getting dumped anyway. Troy replied to Gabriella, "Almost every girl in this school. But you were the only girl I had ever though about giving it to." He gave her his signature Troy Bolton smiled, and Gabriella smiled as well.

To the beat of my, to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart.

Elaine felt the start of something new, and so did Gabriella.

Away, away, away, away,  
(to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart.)  
Away, away, away, away,  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart.)


	6. Miracles Happen

Chapter Five: Miracles Happen

Elaine was flying high, and of course, everyone knew the reason why she was so happy. Gabriella was happy as well, and of course, Sharpay kept saying, "Troy Bolton is not in my show!" Everytime she said that, she had a fierce face, however, Elaine and Ryan's relationship was starting out very bitter, and Gabriella and Troy's was up and down, but everyone knew that meant it's sweeter in the end. Gabriella and Elaine knew one thing though, miracles happen once in a while when you believe they will happen to you.

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

Elaine was happy whenever she was cheering again, and she didn't care about anything else. Sharpay said to everyone in the Drama Club, excluding Ryan, "I'm gonna kill them for stealing my show! I will get my revenge!" Elaine wasn't really listening to all the rumors, because she stopped believing what people said to her, she didn't think anyone had a true rumor left. However, something still wasn't right and no one could place their finger on it.

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(On you I can depend)

Elaine held onto Ryan for her sanity, and believe in him. Gabriella wasn't in touch with Sharpay anymore. However, everyone was able to look around and say these things that where false about them, but Elaine and Gabriella held on, no matter what, with their boyfriends. Elaine's cheers had became happy and everyone said that the chemistry was finally reacting in Elaine and Ryan as they stopped bickering as much, Gabriella and Troy's chemistry stronger than ever. Love was in the air all around them.

Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are a million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end

To them, faith isn't blind, it only sees what should be happening. Elaine ran home and slammed down a frame without looking at it, inside it was her old boyfriend's photo, but now she wanted to start fresh and new, without looking back on the bad. And she knew that the chemicals reacted after he looked into her eyes. Elaine didn't know what to do, she felt the first time a real love she can depend on. Why can't she stop this?

Gabriella and Troy was the thing on Sharpay's mind, she hated seeing Gabriella happy, and most of all, with Troy. Sharpay wanted Troy and she will stop at nothing to make sure her brother is back under her thumb, and Troy is in her arms. Sharpay smiled as she thought of another evil sceme, one that would surely break Elaine's high spirits. Elaine was parading around like she was the best thing that's in this school. Sharpay hated that and wanted to change that, but to change that, she needed to change her belief in miracles happening.

Nothin', nothin' should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around comes around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin' a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe

Sharpay's plan wasn't that hard to do, all she had to do was spread a rumor about Elaine using Ryan. She started by texting the worlds' second biggest gossiper, Hannah from the school's magazine. Sharpay listened at the door of the Editor's office, and hearing a gasp, she knew that it had started. She could hear Hannah talking to Rebecca, the gossip columnist, and she could hear her texting everyone. When Elaine entered the school the next day, she looked at everyone staring at her, and said, "Why is everyone staring at me?" Elaine looked into her mirror and said, "Huh, I don't see anything on my face." Elaine shrugged and went to her locker.

That's when on her way to her locker she stopped and took a look a the magizine on display and shouted, "WHO'S THE BIG LIAR? WHO TOLD THE EDITOR THIS?" Elaine took a look around with her death glare, and said, "I don't hear an answer!" Taylor said, "Zac told me." Then Zac said, "Anne told me!" Anne said, "Vanessa told me!" Vanessa said, "Sally told me!" Sally then accused Rebecca, who accused Hannah, who then stopped it at Sharpay. Sharpay looked like a deer caught in headlights. Elaine said, "Sharpay, how could you? And Ryan, I don't want to talk to you ever again!" She ran off.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and said, "Just so you know, your named after a pug. And make a move on my boyfriend, you can kiss the fact you don't look like the pug you're named after goodbye!" She stormed off. Sharpay smirked and said, "I wouldn't think this jig is up yet!" She gave a crakle then regretted it, since she just got a facial peel the other day. "That hurt."

There's no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(It's fallen into place)

This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you every day

Nowhere, nowhere on Earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

Gabriella and Troy where disscussing what Sharpay had done, and Troy knew that Sharpay couldn't be finished, since Elaine wasn't the only one who was with someone that she wanted. Gabriella nodded and said, "But you won't leave me for her, will you?" Troy shook his head, he would rather die than hurt Gabriella. Little did he know that things would get bitter with Sharpay continuing to intervene into their lives. Free period came around and Elaine and Ryan where getting ready to makeup when Sharpay inturrupted them from kissing.

Elaine said, "Oh, well, I have somewhere to be anyway." She placed on a noticably fake smile and ran off before Ryan could say anything. That's when Ryan gave Sharpay the Evil Eye and took off after her. Sharpay smirked and went up to where Troy was. Sharpay smiled at Troy flirtasiouly, and said suductivly, "Hi, Troy." Troy rolled his eyes and slammed his locker door shut. Troy was about to walk off when Sharpay blocked him everytime he moved and then he said strained, "Goodbye, Sharpay." Sharpay couldn't seem to get the hint though.

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Mircales happen once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin' a chance on us was right  
All thing come with a little time  
When you believe

That's when Sharpay suddenly pounced on Troy and started kissing him. Troy, however, was trying to push Sharpay away, and that's when Elaine walked around the corner, and her mouth dropped all the way to the floor. Chad noticed this and said, "What's wrong, broke a nail?" He was getting ready to laugh when he saw a shocking sight, his best friend cheating on his girlfriend's friend! Chad rushed up to Troy and screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Troy said, "Trying to stop Sharpay's evil plan. Apperently, it was worse then I thought."

Sharpay said, "Later Troy." Troy shuddered and said, "What part of 'no' does she not get? And since when did she think it's ok to pounce on guys who have girlfriends?" Elaine said, "Appernetly, if the guy's name is Troy Bolton and is a star basketball player and is East High's golden boy, it's ok." She looked ready to throw up from looking at the sight. "Good luck trying to tell Gabriella the story," said Elaine before running off. "WAIT A MINUTE, YOU KNOW SHE WON'T LISTEN!" Chad said, "Same here." He took off. Apperently, no one wanted to give Gabriella the story.

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afriad  
We're gonna find our way

When Troy was going to Gabriella, he saw she had tears in her eyes while Sharpay was talking to her. Troy knew then that Gabriella was believing everything Sharpay said, and he turned around, knowing that it would be useless to convince Gabriella that Sharpay was lying to her. Troy felt his heart breaking, and realiezed he was going soft now, and he decided that he won't tell anyone about this. Troy looked back at Gabriella before thinking about what to do next. Of course, the stupid bell rung for the next period, and by then, everyone in the school knew about Troy cheating on Gabriella and no one except for Elaine, Chad, Troy, and Sharpay knew the truth. The only one who could change this would be Sharpay, but she didn't seem to want to.

Elaine was talking to Ryan about Sharpay, and Ryan was agreeing with every word. Elaine and Ryan still had chemistary, and they still where learning about this, but right now, they had to put this aside and try to meddle Troy and Gabriella back together. Ryan brought up that last time she meddled, Chad stopped talking to Taylor for three weeks and they had a mini-meltdown when they found out it was Elaine and Ryan who had meddled. Elaine said that this was different, Troy and Gabriella would be easy to piece back together, and Ryan argued that they already had begun a chemical explosion, and Elaine continued the agrument with that Troy and Gabriella are meant to be. Ryan said it would be stringing them along and would make Gabriella the most mad, and Elaine agrued that Gabriella couldn't do much about controling her anyway, so what was his point?

By then, Ryan gave up since he was sick of them always arguing about stupid things, and that one time, they even had a fight about if they were having a fight, Elaine said 'creative discussion' and Ryan said, 'heated debate' and then Elaine said it was a 'disagreement' and Ryan said, 'arguing,' then Elaine said, 'fight' and Ryan said 'arguing'.

But in the end, Elaine always won because Ryan would get sick of having the heated debates or whatever they were, and give up, agreeing with Elaine. That always made Elaine very happy, and now they were agruing over how they were going to meddle. Ryan said that there was no point in being disecret about it since everyone would find out anyway, and Elaine said that the key part of meddling is being disecret about it. Elaine won again, and then they argued about the plans, Ryan said that it should that Gabriella should know what happened from Elaine and Elaine said that they should tape what Sharpay says about her plans to Ryan.

Elaine won, and now they agrued on how they where going to tape Sharpay's plans. Elaine said the Ryan should act like a double agent when he's really a triple agent, and Ryan agrued that they should just tape her saying her plans to her cronies in this, but Elaine won again. Ryan said that he hated when she won everything they ever fight about. Elaine said they had to stage a big breakup in front of Sharpay, but they couldn't let anyone else know about it, and Ryan said that she couldn't believe it unless it was in front of everyone. For once, Ryan was right. Operation: Busting Open Sharpay's Evil Plans or BOSEP was in motion. Ryan made up the name since Elaine made up the plans for it.

In front of everyone at lunch, Elaine started an argument about Ryan's sister with Ryan. Ryan was improvising, saying that he couldn't turn his back on his sister, and Elaine said on the brink of fake tears that his sister was more important than her. Ryan agrued that wasn't true, he just couldn't ignore his sister, and Elaine said that if that's how he wants to go, then he should just go to his sister and that they were over. Elaine walked over to where everyone but Troy was and said to Chad, "Operation Busting Open Sharpay's Evil Plans or Operation BOSEP is in motion. Phase I complete. Phase II comance." She smirked and started eating her lunch.

Back with Ryan and Sharpay, Sharpay was babbling on about her plans as Ryan taped everything, apperently the plan's name was Take Out Gabriella and Troy and Take Back My Show or TOGTTBMS. Phase I was to take out Ryan and Elaine, but since that was done for her, she went on to Phase II, make out with Troy by force and make sure Gabriella finds out. Phase III was to get Gabriella and Troy out of the show and get Ryan and her back in the show. Phase IV was make Troy her boyfriend. Phase V was to live happily ever after without Elaine or Gabriella finding out.

Ryan smirked and texted to Elaine disecretly, _$#3 f3ll 4 +#3 a+. U$1ng $ym80l$ $0 $#3 an+'+ r3ad w#a+ 1 am wr1+1ng n0w. - Ryan_ Elaine read the text and wrote back, _Gr8, n0w d0n'+ f0rg3+ p#a$3 III, $m0k3 #3r d0wn +0 n0 plan l3f+. - 3la1n3_ and pressed send. Ryan texted back, _1'm 0n 1+, 3la1n3, $#3 an'+ r3ad w#a+'$ b31ng wr1tt3n, N3 way. -Ryan_. She smirked and said, "Phase III is in motion."

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Mircales happen once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin' a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe

**What is Phase III going to contain? I'm not going to continue this on, since there's no more to the song. The song is called "Miracles Happen (When You Belive)" by Myra. It's a good song, and next one is going to contain Phases III-VI (There's a lot of phases to this plan to keep it disecret, which you know won't happen, since something's bound to go wrong).**


	7. Potential Breakup Song

Chapter Six: Potential Breakup Song

**Don't question the title! It's the name of the new song by Aly & AJ, Potentail Breakup Song, and I love it. I'm also doing that one because it works, since Elaine and Ryan, once again, mess things up by meddling, and you'll find out how they meddled the first time. It's going to inject some humor into this story, since I'm hyped up on sugar tea and also many other thing. Oh, and rambling, that adds to my problem. I'm gonna stop now.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned High School Musical, I would have had Troy and Gabriella kiss, and also, I would have a different way of doing things. So, also I'm broke, so don't sue me! Wait, that's not true, I have, let's see, $1.76 in change from tips. I think I can get a candy bar with, wait, SAVE, SAVE, SAVE!!!!!!! Must... save... for... new... Hannah... Montana... CD!**

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

Sharpay didn't notice Ryan was texting to Elaine a detailed list of her plans, and Ryan didn't let her see what he wrote so far: _$#arpay'$ plan$ 0n$1+$ 0f 8r3ak1ng up y0u & m3. +#3n $#3 wa$ g01ng +0 8r3akup Ga8r13lla & +r0y. +#3n $#3 wa$ g01ng +0 +ak3 8ak +#3 $#0w 8y d3c1v1ng 3v3ry0n3. And $0m3+#1ng a80u+ Z3k3'$ cr3m3 8rul33.-Ryan_ Elaine informed Zeke that Sharpay likes his creme brulee and he said, "Sweet!" Gabriella said, "So?" She looked hurt. "Oh, and Gabriella, apperently it was a peice of Sharpay's sceme to get her show back," said Elaine. Her cell phone beeped.

_$#arpay al$0 $a1d all $#3 #a$ l3f+ 1$ +0 c0nv1n3 +r0y +0 g0 0u+ w1+# #3r $0 $#3 an #av3 +#3 2 +#1ng$ $#3 wan+$+r0y and #3r $#0w $0 $#3 an c0n+1nu3 831ng +#3 13 pr1nc3$$ 81+# +#a+ $#3 alway$ 1$. 1 #a+3 #3r 83cau$3 $#3 d1dn'+ car3 +#a+ my f33l1ng$ al$0 g0+ #ur+ 1n +#3 pr0$$c3$. - Ryan_ Elaine read it, and felt bad for Ryan about his sister. It isn't his fault his sister is a big ice princess bitch. She let everyone know about it, and she started texting to Gabriella the following message: _Ga8r13lla, 1+ wa$'+r0y'$ faul+, $#arpay cam3 0n+0 #1m, #3 d1dn'+ k1$$ #3r. 1+'$ l1k3 1 +0ld y0u, $#3 l0v3$ +0 #ur+ p30pl3. $#3 d1dn'+ car3 +#a+ 1+ wa$ #3r 8r0+#3r 31+#3r! $#3'll #ur+ any0n3 1n #3r way! L1$+3n +0 m3, 1'm n0+ ly1ng a80u+#1$ and w#y w0uld 1? Y0u kn0w 1 w0uldn'+ l13 +0 y0u a80u+ $0m3+#1ng $0 81g +0 y0u! - 3la1n3_.

Gabriella read it, and texted back, _#0w d0 1 kn0w +#a+ y0u ar3n'+ $#arpay l1ng +0 m3 w#0 w0uld ju$+ wan+0 #ur+ m3 aga1n? 1 d1dn't ju$+ l0$3 my 80yfr13nd, 1 l0$+ my d1gn1+y al0ng w1+# 1+. 1 n3v3r +#0ug#+#a+#1$ w0uld #app3n, and 1 #ad l3+ my gaurd d0wn. 1+ f33l$ awful, and 1 d0n'+ wan+0 83 #ur+ aga1n. - Ga8r13lla._ Elaine sighed and said, "Time to change the plans. There's one way for her to listen, she has to know why Sharpay can't get her hands on my cell phone."

I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled of my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

Troy sighed and said, "She's not gonna listen to me, is she?" Elaine shook her head, and said, "I could understand why she wouldn't listen to me, since Ryan and I lately have been on and off, so she could think he's feeding me false information." Chad nodded and said, "Yeah, you guys do have a lot of nasty breakups. The last one before the staged one was about the fact he forgot to call back on your birthday." Elaine said, "No, that was with you Chad, you didn't call back and it turned out you were cheating as well. More importantly, it was my best friend." Chad made an 'o' form on his mouth and said, "Oops."

Elaine rolled her eyes, and said, "Does anyone remember my security on my cell phone?" Everyone except Taylor shook their head, and Taylor said, "It's a complex formal consiting of thermal tempeture that you always constinatly keep and finger prints, bio-chemistric purse that you hold it in, and voice activated texting and call features. There's no breaking through that complex code, since there is only one person with everything, including the password to open her locker." Everyone's mouths dropped and Kelsi said timidaly, "Do you really need all that security?"

Elaine said, "Yes, because if I didn't, then everyone would be able to easily spread rumors about me, and also in the wrong hands, it can ruin anyone's reputation, even Troy's, since I'm known to give out completly honest information." Troy said, "So that's how everyone immeditatly knew that I was dating Gabriella." Elaine looked at him and said, "Gabriella told me, and I told Taylor, and Taylor told Kelsi, and so on. There's this big web of gossip." Kelsi nodded, and then she had an idea, and said, "I think we need some dirt on Sharpay." Elaine said, "Kelsi, that is decitful and wrong! I'm so proud of you!" Taylor and Amber starting laughing, and Ashley said, "She'll become one of us yet!"

Elaine said, "Not yet, she's still shy. Anyway, there is a small bit of dirt I have on her! Ryan told me it last week as a way to say he's sorry about how he broke my guitar. Sharpay isn't a natural blonde! She's actually brunette!" Troy said, "And how does that change anything?" Elaine said, "Um, because she said she's a natural blonde, which shows she's a big liar?" Taylor said, "And that would be news HOW?" Elaine said, "Because! Saying your a natraul something is a BIG thing! I can't just go around and say I'm a natural brunette, when I'm actually a natural redhead! And Amber can't say she's a natural blonde because I've helped her dye her hair from black to blonde." Ashley said, "WHAT? Sharpay lied about hair color? You can't lie about that! I AM a natural brunette, but I don't say I'm something else!"

The cheerleaders knew that this was big, and if they didn't trust someone, then usually the whole school followed. Amber went over to the skater table saying, "Sharpay lied about being a natural blonde. She's brunette! Pass it on!" The skaters looked at eachother, and said, "Woah, she's not natural?" The skater chick said, "I knew she was a plastic!" She walked over to the braniac table and said, "Sharpay's not a natural blonde! She's a plastic! She actually is brunette!" The braniacs said, "Sharpay's a Barbie? And she's naturally brunette?"

Then Martha passed it on to the French Forgien exchange students, "Sharpay n'est pas un naturel blonde. Elle est un Barbie brune. " The French girls and boys started talking and then in Spainish they said to the Spainish forgein exchange students, "Sharpay no es un natural rubio. Ella es un Barbie morena." They started speaking in Italian to the Italian forgein exchange students, "Lo Sharpay non è un naturale biondo. È brunetta Barbie." They then passed it on to the German forgein exchange students, "Sharpay ist kein natürliches blond. Sie ist ein brünett Barbie." They gasped, and then went to English to the England forgein exchange students, "Sharpay isn't a blonde! She's a brunette Barbie!"

The English forgien exchange students then told Gabriella, and she looked at Sharpay and said, "That explains a lot!"

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know

Of course, by then, the rumor had circulated the entire school with several different versions, one of them involving witchcraft, curtesy of the Drama and Sci-Fi clubs, another about a Slutty Barbie, curtesy of the cheerleaders (Elaine), Plastic Brunette from the skaters and branics and forgien exchange kids, and several other version, and the best one from Gabriella's mouth, "Slutty, Boyfriend-Stealing, Plastic, Lying Bitchy Beach Blonde tramp." Everyone liked Gabriella's verision, so that's the one that made the school magazine with a picture of Troy trying to push off Sharpay, taken from the right angle to show his anger.

Elaine laughed at Sharpay as she read the article that Elaine wrote.

_SHARPAY EVANS: Faux beach blonde slutty tramp goes after school hunk!_

_We all know Sharpay Evans as the nastiest girl to ever walk the Earth. Sure, she has Zeke Baylor, a excellent cook and a hunk from the basketball team, beach blonde locks, the drama attitude, and the passing grade in Darbus' class that we all wish for, but that isn't enough for HER. Sharpay's latest sceme involves breaking up two of East High's greatest couples: Troyella and RyanElaine for her own good. Also, as it transpires, Elaine said that her boyfriend told her while they had staged a fake breakup that Sharpay wasn't a real blonde!_

_Of course, Sharpay Evans's reputation could be shattered even more when Gabriella told us about how she tried to get Gabriella to hate the golden boy of East High by making it look like he was cheating on her! Even more scandlous? Gabriella and Troy actually where going to go out on a date later that same day! Troy gave his side, "She came onto me, and I was trying to push her off. But who knew that she had such an iron grip? Also, there was the fact that she cornered me, so where was I going to run? Anyway, as I was trying to push her off, Chad saw me and started yelling at me about how I was cheating on his girlfriend's best friend with a, as he so delicatly puts it, moutain lion. Now I know why he called her a moutain lion. Those nail hurt, I think she punctured a nerve."_

_When he showed us, he had a bruise right where her nails where. Folks, don't get on the wrong side of Sharpay, not only is she a boyfriend stealer, she's a cat with CLAWS! Ouch._

Sharpay's mouth dropped all the way to the floor, and screamed, "RYAN! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Sharpay turned the page and it said how Ryan and Elaine made up after the fall of Sharpay Evans, Ryan's sister. They also said it was like a love triangle, and Sharpay was wreaking it to make it only her and Troy with her show back. And then they said that it wasn't her show to begin with. Sharpay looked close to tears.

Ryan and Elaine looked at each other, and looked at the tears. She was faking it, but a lot of people who didn't know better fell for it. Elaine rolled her eyes and walked off, not bothering to talk to Sharpay. Gabriella followed along with everyone else, and Elaine said, "She's not going to ask out anyone's boyfriend on my watch!" She laughed and looked back and then went to Darbus's room.

At free period, Ryan was in a heated argument with Elaine again, as usual. Elaine was saying, "It's not my fault you told me about it and it grew past what I said!" Ryan said, "Rumor has it, that's all I ever hear from you! Can you not realise that for once you might not have the rumor acurate?" "Look, I didn't get to my spot by playing nice! They'd eat me alive before I could even make it to head cheerleader! You have to know how to survive in cheer practices," said Elaine. Ryan snorted and said, "Please! How bad could it be?"

"You couldn't last a day there," said Elaine. "Really?" "Yes, really," said Elaine, getting furious. Ryan smirked, and said, "You know, once again, we're agruing." Elaine said, "No, we're in a heated debate!" "Agrument!" "Heated debate!" "Arugment!" "Heated debate!" Gabriella sighed and said, "They're fighting about the type of fight they're having AGAIN!" Taylor said, "They did that before?" Troy nodded and said, "Sadly, yes. And I was forced to listen to every word they said during practice." "Why where you even in Troy's pratice to begin with?" "Because I have cheerleading practice and I had to warm up! I could get cramps if I don't warm up," Elaine said to Ryan's question.

"How do you get cramps from cheerleading?" Elaine sighed and said, "It's a sport, just like basketball, baseball, and it incorprates dancing as well. You know just as well as I do that if you don't warm up before dancing or playing any kind of sport, you can strain your muscles or get cramps." Ryan said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, cheerleading's a sport all right!" Elaine said, "It is!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" Gabriella said, "Are you two done acting like a couple of five year olds? Or are you actually third graders disgused as sophmores?" Elaine and Ryan said uniamously, "We are not acting like five year olds!"

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' with me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

Troy rolled his eyes again, and Chad said, "And I thought I acted immature." Elaine said, "I am not acting immature! If anyone's immature, it's Ryan!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" Troy said, "Can you PLEASE stop bickering for just two minutes?" Ryan said, "Maybe!" "Of course we can!" "No we can't!" "Yes we can!" "No we can't!" "Yes we can!" "No we can't!" "Yes we can!" Taylor said, "I can't believe you're now bickering about if you can stop bickering!" Amber laughed at her friend's insanity about how she bickers all the time with her boyfriend.

"It's a major part of our relationship! We bicker so that way we can actually learn something about the other," said Elaine. "We don't bicker to learn!" "Yes we do!" "No we don't!" "Yes we do!" "No we don't!" "Yes we do!" "No we don't!" "Yes we do!" Amber was starting to get annoyed and said, "SHUT UP! Elaine, just stop talking so much. Ryan, stop bickering with Ella, you never win! And Ella, stop starting arguments!" "I do not start arguments!" "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" Then Ashley said, "For once Ryan is right, Elaine, you start the arguments! You pick fights, and it drives everyone nuts!"

Gabriella said, "This is going to sound crazy, but I agree with Ashley. Elaine, you do start fights and it drives everyone insane." Elaine said, "So?" "It means that everytime you bring something up, we agrue about it until everyone goes crazy," said Ryan. Elaine said, "You bring up topics that we fight as well." "Yeah, that's true. But you mostly cause the fights!" "True. Truce?" "Truce." They both started kissing again, and Gabriella said, "Again with the fighting then making up! What's with you guys?" No response until the bell rung.

Elaine pulled away from Ryan and said, "Alright! Lunch time!" Ryan said, "What are we having today?" Elaine looked at the menu for the cafeteria and said, "Apperently, we're sneaking out for lunch." She pointed to the sign and it said, _Liver with a side of green beans. Varitey of fruit and juice/milk/water._ Gabriella looked at it with disgust and everyone said, "Agreed." Ryan said, "Let's go!" Ryan and Elaine walked out to a car that belonged to Sharpay, but since Ryan was her brother, he had a spare key to it.

Elaine said, "Shotgun!" She climbed into the front seat and said, "Hop in, everyone!" Gabriella and Troy where sitting next to each other, Ryan was driving, Taylor and Chad sat together, Zeke had to drag Sharpay along by telling her the lunch for today, Jason and Kelsi sat near each other, but not next to each other. The reason for that was because Jason alway ended up napping, no mater what time of day it was. Elaine was shuffling through the disks and found Aly & AJ CDs and placed one in, starting up "Potential Break Up Song".

Elaine said, "This is my favorite song!" Everyone agreed, it was a peferct song by Aly & AJ, and Ryan said, "McDonald's?" Elaine shoot him a look and said, "No, Taco Bell." "McDonald's." "Taco Bell." "McDonald's." "Taco Bell." Sharpay then decided to settle the agrument with, "How about CiCi's Pizza with the all-you-can-eat buffet. It'll keep Chad full." Everyone agreed with Sharpay and she said, "Good. I just got sick of hearing my brother constaintly bickering with his girlfriend, even on the phone at home! It's so annoying!"

Gabriella said, "I actually agree with her." Ryan said, "Shut up." He was driving to CiCi's, which was about a block away from the school. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel at a red light. Elaine sighed, and said, "OK, just remember, act like seniors! They only let seniors off campus to eat." Everyone nodded and the light turned green. After about five more minutes, they had arrived, and Elaine got them the all-you-can-eat special, since she loved it after football games (**the reason about that one was because when my sister was a frosh, we would eat at CiCi's after football games that she played at. she was in band, though, not cheerleading.**).

Gabriella was talking to Troy about homework, and Taylor was talking to Chad about food. "No way! There's chocolate chip pizza?" Chad nodded and said, "It's good with chocolate sauce, not so good with pizza sauce. That kind of pizza is a dessert pizza. Troy said something about 'pink jelly'. I asked Gabriella if there was such thing as pink jelly, and she said she's only heard of red jelly." Taylor laughed and said, "You mean strawberry jelly?" Chad nodded and said, "She said something about there being several kinds of red jams." Taylor giggled and said, "Rasberry and Apple. Though Apple is a little less of red. Rasberry is a darker red." Chad said, "Is there really such thing as purple jelly?"

"Yeah, it's called Grape Jelly. Oh, and there's blue jelly, too." "What's it called?" "Blueberry jelly. Then there's the orange jellies, Orange jelly, madrian jelly, peach jelly, and another purple jelly called plum jelly." "No way!" Taylor nodded and said, "You seemed suprise to find out about all these jellies." Chad said, "I just had no idea how many types of jams there are." They heard they were ready to get their food and Chad said, "Come on! Let's get some food!" Taylor giggled and said, "Ok, Chad!"

This is the potential break up song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby, please  
Pleas tell me

Everyone was having a great time listening to Elaine and Ryan agrue over lunch about something about music. "I'm telling you, there's always a reason someone writes a song," said Elaine. "Not all the time! Shakespeare was drunk and he wrote all these poems that many people still enjoy to this very day!" "There's evidence Shakespeare may have not even written those plays that have his name on them. They believe that other minds may have written what bears his name." "But it's possible he may have written them whilst expressing himself with lower inhibators while he was drunk. _Romeo & Juliet_ is the most appreciated Shakespearian play and it's the more amataur forms of his plays."

Elaine thought carefully, and replied, "It is true that we appreciate his most amataur work, but that's because the rest of it is more symoblic, leaving more proof that it's highly unlikely he even wrote those plays! He would have to have the mind of one of today's scholars to understand events like the ones depictated in _Macbeth_, a classic story more than likely based on King James's reign as king. It shows insanity, muder, ghosts of innocent people, and Macbeth's conscience eventually destroys him. A drunk would never be as deep as that!" Ryan looked at her, his mouth open, and Sharpay's fork of salad had froze on the way to her mouth.

Ryan thought carefully and said, "Well, he may not have written that, but just because it may be a little deep doesn't mean it wasn't possible he was sober when he wrote it. Drunks aren't drunk all the time, if so, then they might as well all be dead instead of making recovery. If you'll remember Lindsay Lohan, she became alcoholic at one point and ended up recovering after a D.U.I arrest." Elaine thought that over, and found more reasons to add to her debate with Ryan. It was hard to believe that this debate has only last for around five minutes with everything they had covered so far.

"Think about _Hamlet_ and the politics, the symbolisim, and deepness. Hamlet's father's death caused Hamlet to be forced into taking upon a crown he doesn't want, and the insanity about the ghost of Halmet's father. There was also the supernatural, something no mind today can understand, yet this drunk had made a play involiving the most important and crucial thing that proves he could not of written it! The irony was brillaint, and it doesn't comprehend anything that anyone can understand, yet makes the most impact on stage," said Elaine. Ryan had nothing else.

"You win. There always is a reason someone writes a song," said Ryan. Elaine said, "Well, we have thirty-five more minutes left! What do with thirty-five minutes?" Ryan said, "We could always debate something else." "What did you have in mind?" "Possibly lititure." Elaine nodded and said, "What about the symoblisim of _The Chronicals of Narnia_?" Ryan nodded, and said, "I think that has a big showing of the Protestant church, it has many things like it."

"Not only the Protestant church, but the Catholic church as well. The symbols in it was a way of telling the bible to the author's childern, Lucy symbolised an important figure in the story. Father Christmas shows the coming of spring and a new hope. Aslon was sort of like the God in the bible, symbolising the creation of it all. The Queen was the devil in disguse as something that looks good, but isn't. Edward showed redemption, that he turned but was turned back as in reptance. Peter was a great warrior who was the rise of a new day," said Elaine.

"Yes, but-," Ryan was cut off from finishing the debate by Gabriella saying that they only had fifteen minutes left and they had to get back to school.

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back.  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

They hurried back to school and got there in time for Elaine to go to gym class with Gabriella and Kelsi, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor off to Geometry, Sharpay, Ryan, and Jason off to Biology. Elaine was at the gym first in uniform, ready to go. Gabriella and Kelsi arrived together in uniform, and Coach Bolton said, "Alright, today is volleyball. Elaine, Hannah, pick your teams." Elaine threw her hair back and said, "Gabriella."

"Rebecca."

"Kelsi."

"Faith."

"Amber."

"Tanya."

"Ashley."

"Emily."

"Lilly."

One by one, the girls got picked, since the boys where doing something totally different than the girls. Elaine got most of the girls that were good while Hannah went for the defensive strategy. Elaine's team was at very good stats, high defense and offense, high strengths balance out the weaknesses they had, and most of them could hit the ball excellently. Hannah's team wasn't at high stats, higher defense than offense, same strengths and weaknesses, and more likely to not hit the ball well unless mad, and they were mad at Hannah's team picks.

Elaine smirked and said, "This should be easy." Final score was 5-0 in Elaine's favor, and she said, "Later!" The bell rang just as she changed out of her outfit and took off to next period. Cheerleading practice came around, and Elaine was hyped up, because this wasn't practice this time. She was going to the championships, and at the championships, she said, "I just can't believe we made it here!"

In her excitment, she didn't warm up for cheerleading and instead was getting pep talks from her friends and gave one to the cheer team. After all that, she completely forgot she didn't warm up. When them came out, she cartwheeled out when her name was announced. Elaine felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg, but she shook it off, completely forgeting that you should never shake off sharp pains that appear for no reason. The final part came, the spirit pyramid. Elaine was up, and started to feel an odd feeling her her leg.

The next thing she knew, her ankle twisted as she started to jump down, and she screamed loudly as she fell down as if in slow motion to the hardwood floor and hit her head, then blacked out, as she heard someone scream, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Elaine woke up in a hospital bed, a cast on her leg, and she reached up to her aching head to feel bandages all around her head. She looked up fearfully and saw her friends surrounding her with sad faces. Elaine realised something, and choked out, "We didn't lose, did we?" One look at their faces was all she needed to know. They lost, and she was in a hospital.

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
'Cuz without me you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
So you will know

"Ella, they think the reason why was because you failed to stretch and you also had landed wrong on your ankle, but didn't think of it," said Ashley. Ryan said, "Ella, I'm really sorry I didn't trust you on that. I didn't even remind you about stretching, this might as well be my fault." Sharpay said, "Ryan, don't blame you! Ella, well, she was caught up in the moment." Elaine was shocked. She forgot to warm up?

Gabriella said, "Get well soon, Ella." She walked out of the room with Troy.

"I don't know if Ella was thinking straight. Ella always warms up," said Gabriella in a worried tone.

"It is odd that Ella didn't warm up. She never did anything without warming up before. What's wrong with Ella?"

Taylor had exited the room and said, "Something's wrong with Ella. Ella didn't get mad when I told her that she was stupid for not warming up." Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think Ella's ill. Ella may just be stressed from everything that's been happening lately. However, that in itself is strange, since Ella has not once let pressure get to her. If Ella's stressed, it may lay deeped than just pressure." Taylor nodded.

"Ella has not debated with Ryan calmly, she usually goes into a full-blown fight. Ella has something going on, but it's like when Ella started dating Ryan, she has had mood swings more visible than ever. Ella was never one to wear her heart on her sleave, even if she was dealing with PMS because Ella had a lighter period." Sharpay had came out of the room as well, and nodded.

"Ella didn't ever have PMS problems, but lately Ella's cycle has been out of wack. Ella isn't carring the light flow tampons like usual, the ones Ella has are meant for heavier periods. Something wrong with her reproductive system." Gabriella then noticed something else.

"If that's true, then something's wrong with Ella's nervous system, since Ella also has had major sensitvity to the slightess touch. Ella's also been having rougher times falling asleep if the bed is uncomftorable." Taylor gave this odd look.

"Normally she would be able to carelessly sleep underneath the starts without waking up once. Now Ella can't go camping without bruising, but she hasn't lost weight or gained weight, she's just having hormonal imbalances lately. It doesn't make any sense at all."

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' with me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

Kelsi exited with the boys except for Ryan and Kelsi said, "There's just too much confusion. No one knows anything about this whole situation. They don't even know the cause of the heavy PMS, the sensitive skin, and insomiea, they think her hormones are kicking up into overdrive, but it doesn't explain the senstive skin causing the insomiea. It's just too freaky. The thing is, they don't know how her hormones just suddenly became all wacked out." Sharpay looked at the guys listening.

"I don't get it," said the guys at the same time.

"It's simple. Ella's heavy period is caused by unknown hormonal imbalances, which may or may not have triggered sensitive skin and sleep apnea. Those thing would trigger forgetfulness and stress, with a possibilty of inferitaly," said the girls together.

"However, what would cause hormonal imbalances," said Gabriella slowly. It wasn't able to be seen, and they could hear her screaming at Ryan.

"Ryan, you idiot! This is what happens when I listen to you about stretching! I told you I'm supposed to stretch before I go on! And now look at me! My usual happy, perky self isn't here because she's in the body of girl who has a broken! I thought you would have told me that I hadn't stretched!"

"My fault? You're the one who didn't stretch! What were you trying to do? Prove your point? Well, you did it, and if we don't trust each other, then we might as well split up for good this time!"

"Fine then! I never want to see you again! Don't bother calling, and send my stuff back!"

"Fine! If we can't work this out, then we are through!" Ryan stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Everyone looked at each other upset. Ryan and Elaine never split up for good. Sharpay rushed after Ryan, trying to talk to him. Ryan brushed her off.

You can try, you can try  
You know I'd know be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

Gabriella went back in and asked her, "Why'd you breakup with him for good? You never breakup with him for good, you always said that one day, you'll finally stop bickering over everything. You always act like he's you're fairy tale, like I know I'm living with Troy." Elaine looked at her and sighed.

"This time he changed everything. Fairytales aren't real, dreams are meant for sleeping, and wishes on stars just don't come true. I don't think this could ever go back to how it was when it begun."

"That's bullshit, and you know it! It wasn't his fault that you didn't stretch! It's just as much your fault as it is ours! Everything can go back to how it was, but then it would be all too easy! You need to see that a relationship isn't all about you! It's about Ryan too, and everything requires sacrifice! Ryan won't talk to anyone because he knows that if he vents to someone close to you and him, they'll tell you!"

Elaine then saw she was right. But she wasn't going to admit that after trying to put up a fight. "This isn't some Disney movie where everything will just fall back into place! There isn't always a happy ending, and you know that! I know it requires sacrifice, but the sacrifices outgrew the benifits, and as for Ryan's problem, it's no longer mine! We brokeup, in case you forgot! We aren't an item you can just glue back together!"

"Ugh! You're so stubburn!" She walked out and slammed the door. Gabriella always thought Elaine could do the immpossible, and she always saw a mission through. Like she was unstoppable like Kim Possible, and always when someone sent her a SOS, she would help them and wouldn't care the stakes. To her, everything was less then the benifits, and she would keep everything in balance. It looked as if once she broke her leg, the immpossible-doing Elaine had disappeared with her ability to cheer. A tear fell down her cheek.

Elaine knew that she felt something, as if she could still feel Ryan's special touch. Elaine cried, everytime she had felt his touch, she could have sworn she was floating on a cloud, how could she have broken up with someone like Ryan? Elaine was trying to sort out her thoughts, and she thought of his soft voice when he comforted her whenever someone tried to bring her down. She smiled softly and tried to shake it, but she felt her heart racing again at the thought of him, and when tried to stop, her heart was slowing and she thought _Traitorous heartbeats. They always show the real me. I hate looking weak, I hate this cast, I hate everything right now!_

What was going on? She couldn't shake this, her heart said something different than logic, and Elaine was never one to turn on logic, and Elaine said to herself, "Well, I can't walk, so I can't admit I'm wrong. Perfect, for me, anyway."

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

Sharpay was finally able to talk to Ryan, and the first thing she said was, "Why did you just give up trying? You said you would never stop until you finally got her to stop arguing with you and not let me stop you! I don't understand why you let me break you guys up, and I can't believe I even did this! I didn't want her in the hospital, I didn't even really want you guys broken up! I'm so sorry!"

"Why do you even care about us broken up! It was all part of you plan and she even published the rumor about you that I told her! Forget it! I'm done trying to tell her didn't do anything! I'm done trying to soften her! I'm so through with this because there's nothing that wants us together, and this way we aren't an item! We never were a item that you could glue together! I don't even know what I saw in her!" Sharpay was shocked, she had forgoten she had tried to break them up for her own good! She hated herself just for that!

"Look, you love her, and don't deny it! You know she cares about you, and the reason you went for her was the reason she had her own veiw and you liked how she never backed down until she won! And FYI: I never said that you were an item I could glue back together, but that doesn't mean I can't try to fix what I've ruined in the first place! I can understand why she started the rumor! I was an evil bitch! I don't blame her for calling me a beach blonde Barbie boyfriend stealing tramp! I did try to steal Troy, and I was wrong for that!" Ryan's mouth dropped. Sharpay never said she was sorry, and she never admitted when she was wrong.

"You, you, you, you said you were sorry! You even admitted you wrong, and what you did! You hardly ever do that! Sharpay, I know you're right, but this doesn't fix anything. I still won't forgive her until she admits she was wrong about me, and this isn't something you can apoligize for Sharpay, it wasn't you this time, though this all did begin with you in the first place. I don't even remember what the fight was about." Sharpay knew he was right, it did start with her, and that's something she was sorry for. But this time, it wasn't about her. It was about Ryan and Elaine.

"Look, Ryan, Ella began this because you wouldn't believe her. You know that if you just apoligize for not trusting Ella, then she will forgive you. You also know that even when I start it, everything gets worse just because of me. I was too stubbern to just let it be as it is, and I was also too stubbern to even let you know that Ella had forgiven you! Ella didn't do that to prove a point, she did it because she had completely forgotten, and I was the last one to give her a pep talk, and I didn't remind her like I was supposed to, and I'm sorry about that!" Ryan's mouth dropped. It still was Sharpay's fault?

"It's still too late." Ryan walked off, and Sharpay felt herself starting to cry. She said she was sorry, and admitted she was wrong for nothing? Well, it more then likely wasn't for nothing, he now knew it was her fault at the very least. But she still hated it, and she knew only one person could get to him, and it would be Elaine herself. She would have to admit to Elaine she was wrong, and Sharpay cursed herself for begining this in the first place. Sharpay walked up to where Elaine was and opened the door.

"Hey, Ella, I have to tell you something. The fact you have a cast on your leg is no one's fault but mine. I was the last one to give you a pep talk. I was supposed to remind you that you have to stretch. I didn't, and I'm sorry. I was so stupid for thinking that this would solve everything, even though that would have broken up you and Ryan, but now he's miserible and it's my fault, his own sister's fault, for making him miserible!" Elaine was shocked. Sharpay admitted she was wrong and even said she was sorry! Was she on _Punk'd_?

"Am I on _Punk'd_? You just admitted you were wrong, and said you were sorry for making a mistake! Your motto is 'When someone gets hurt, take the oppirunity to blame someone else, even if they didn't do it.'. If I'm not, then I'm not forgiving you, and I'm not going to forgive Ryan either! He had his chance, and you've had far too many chances already! You're a known liar, Sharpay Michelle Evans, and don't deny it! You're an actress for God's sake! You lie for a LIVING!" Sharpay knew she was right. She did lie for a living.

"Well, I guess it won't matter what I say. Bye, Ella. I won't speak to any of you ever again, if you think I'm just a cold-hearted bitch who could never change. I was just trying to admit I was wrong, to show you I can change, but that's impossible to everyone, I guess." For once, Sharpay really did let out tear, her makeup smearing and she walked out. Elaine felt her heart stung. Now she was the cold-hearted bitch, and nothing should change that.

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby, please  
Please tell me

Then she knew one thing. She had only given Ryan a potential breakup, but Ryan though he was out the door. She only wanted him to admit he was wrong about the streching, and now she had lost him forever. He had slipped away, the perfect boyfriend had slipped through her fingers.

This is the potential breakup song  
Just admit that you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

**Oh no! She's in the hospital, and she also has caused Ryan to slip away! And I know what you're thinking, Sharpay admitted she was wrong? Well, I wanted to twist the tables a bit. Sharpay never wanted to really hurt anyone, but she forgot to tell Elaine to stretch, and she really did mean to tell her, since she knew she could twist or possibly break something if she didn't. What will happen? Will Elaine actaully find out that there are happily ever afters?**

**Poll:**

**a) Should they get together now**

**b) in the sequel**

**c) stay apart**

**Review and vote!**


	8. Slipped Away

Chapter Eight: Slipped Away

**I know I haven't gotten reviews for the poll yet, but I wasn't going to show the answer until later because I was going to have a small dark spot in the story, a tad more drama just because. And it would be pointless to use this song if I got them together. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical rights, but I own the DVD and the two-disc soundtrack. Also, I have High School Musical 2 as my birthday gift because it premires on my birthday. But I don't own it.**

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Elaine was discharged from the hospital the next day in a wheelchair on Saturday. Of course, on that day, she could only see rain since she caused Ryan to slip away. She remembered the doctor's horrifing words. The words that suggested Elaine should give up the fight, that Elaine might as well be dead, that Elaine may never be happy again, that Elaine might not be able to do the one thing she loved to do.

_Flashback (Elaine's POV)_

_I was laying in my horrible hospital bed inmobilized, flipping through my favorite CosmoGirl! magizine as I waited for the news that would come and show me my future. Where will I be and could I ever walk again when my leg healed? I had started reading an insprational article until the doctor came in with a horrible look on his face, and I knew one thing: I wasn't going to like the news. "I have good news, and I have bad news," said the doctor. My heart sunk at those words. Those words were always a heartache._

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same  
Ooooh

_"Give me the good news first," I said, even though I knew it was highly unlikely it would be great news that I would want to hear. The doctor said, "You will be discharged tomorrow in a wheelchair." I gulped and said, "The bad news?" He sighed and said, "This isn't going to be easy for you to hear." I said, "It's better than not knowing what may happen." He said, "There's a sixty-five percent chance you may never walk again." I said, "But it isn't a hundred percent chance, and it doesn't mean that I won't walk!"_

_He looked at me with pity and said, "It's an one in a million chance you'll walk again. The rest of the chance is you could die from internal bleeding from trying to walk, or you won't walk and be paralazed, because the fall snapped not only your ankle, but almost you whole leg. Your leg is, well, shattered." I looked at him in shock and remembered what Gabriella told me, _You can win the fights that can't be won. You've always been able to do the impossible. Heck, for all we know, you might be the real life Kim Possible.

Na na na na na na 

_I looked the doctor straight in the eye and said, "I will win this fight! I can do the things that can't be done! I've won almost everything, and I'm not going to stop because of a shattered leg!" He looked at me still and said, "Well, if you think..." I cut him off and said, "No! There is no try! Do or do not! There is no try! Either you fix my leg or you do not! I've never tried, I do, unlike most people who think that they can win just by sheer luck! There is no such thing as luck! I learned that all too well, since the one I loved has slipped away! That day, everything changed!"_

_End Flashback/POV_

Elaine then realised as she got into the cab she may have been harsh on the doctor, even though she knew she would walk again.

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on your hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

When Elaine was in her room, she looked around, saw a frame with gold spun around red, and she slammed it down without even looking at it. If you read the engraving on the back, it read: _E.H + R.E 4ever_ skip line _EHS Triple Win Day_ skip line _2006_. Elaine cried over her diary as she wrote the flashback she had and how she broke up with Ryan, and how she wished everything could be like it was on the Triple Win Day. Someone entered and she slammed her diary shut, and said dully, "Hello, Sharpay."

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly

Sharpay looked at her diary and said, "Can I read?" Elaine said mysticly, "Never read my thoughts. They are torture for me." Sharpay nodded, and said, "Look, I heard you may not be able to walk again." Elaine nodded. "Like you care." "I do." Elaine looked up shocked that Sharpay cared. Sharpay sighed and said, "It's my fault you may not be able to walk again. That's why I care. It'll be my fault if you are paralazed."

"Wow." "Yeah. You said that there is no try. You also said that once Ryan slipped away, everything changed. I know how you feel." "Really?" "Yes. He still loves you. But you're too stubbern to notice it." "Bull." "No, and stop using one worded answers." "Never." "Ella, you can talk. You don't have to talk like you can only say one word per a sentence." "Can't." "Can't what?" "Talk." "How?" "Fully." "Why not?" "Broken." "You're broken?" "Yeah." "What else." "Dying." "Huh?" "Part-death." "Oh. You're emotionally dead?" "Yeah."

Sharpay sighed and said, "Will you talk to Gabriella?" "Maybe."

The day that you slipped away  
Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same  
Ooooh

Gabriella entered her room and sat down. "Ella, why won't you say full sentences like you usually do?" "I'm not going to use full sentences for any Evans. She and Ryan broke me down to nothing. NOTHING. I have a shattered leg!" Gabriella was taken aback, but wouldn't back down. "You said that you could always do the impossible. You made cheerleading look easy." "Yeah, right. If so, I would be walking, not in a wheelchair."

On Monday, she expected torture as she always knew in those movies of someone with a shattered leg. She heard someone shout, "Look at the invincible Harrison now!" A couple of bursts of laughter and someone shouted, "Hey, what happened to Elaine Possible?" More laughter. She felt tears start to come out, and she shook them off. She never let anyone see her cry, and she won't start now!

One of the skater dudes shouted, "Hey, look at the Barbie! Looks like she just came from the Barbie Hospital!" Laughs. Elaine grabbed the crutches she had and went to the bathroom as fast as she could, crying. Everyone's mouth dropped at the sight of Elaine Harrison crying, the only girl in school who never cried after a breakup, harsh with walls around her heart. No one could cause that pain. Ryan had just started to shut his locker when Elaine rushed past him crying and he looked after, watching her let out everything. Gabriella screamed, "Stop torturing her! This isn't right!"

"Stop laughing! I'm not a peice of furniture! I have feelings!"

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same  
Ooooh

Sharpay was pissed and said, "I may be a cold-hearted bitch, but even I wouldn't sink to the lowest part of teasing someone who is handicapped! So what if she can't walk! If I know Ella as well as I think I do, she will be walking in only a day!" Gabriella was shocked at everyone and Troy looked at everyone menicingly. They gulped at Troy and backed off. "I can't believe you! Just because she lost some stupid cheer championship dosn't mean you can destroy her many insecurities starting with the fact she's in a wheelchair! She hates being immoblized, she would rather be out on the streets dancing! She would rather be able to run in the wind, racing anything that challenges her! She hates being laughed at for not being able to do those things that she would do if she could!" Gabriella rushed into the bathroom after Elaine, screaming for her.

Everyone was shocked at what Gabriella had said. Troy then stepped up to the plate. "Gabi's right! I've known her longer than any of you and one thing I know about her is that she could never be a plastic! Ella hates it when people remind her about something she isn't! It's like me! Basketball this, basketball that, and when I want to do something different, it's like this big social blowup! Ella is more than just that girl who could easily win any cheer championship, she loves art and music! How do I know? Because everytime I talk to her, she would stop me and show off her latest painting. But she wouldn't tell anyone else about it because she's not supposed to love painting because it's 'dorky'." Troy glared at them again before walking off.

Ryan then said, "And I'm sick of everything! All I hear is 'Have you slept with her yet?' and shit like that! You know what, I didn't get with her for that, I got with her because of her sassy personality, her sweet side, and I'm going to tell you this: We're both virgins! That's right, Ella's a fucking virgin and I respect that! Do you have any idea how brillint she is? Do you know that she can quote many Shakespearian poems line for line without looking at the paper? Do you know that she actually loves doing chemistary? Do you know that her favorite subject isn't gym, but Science? No! Because you've never known anything but the cheerleading Ella instead of the person Ella, and that's bull considering I've only started talking to her about five weeks ago!"

I had my wake up  
Won't wake you up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Everyone was shocked at those things Ryan said, they didn't know her as well as he knew her better than they knew her, and Elaine told her friends he knew her better than she knew herself. Gabriella came out of the bathroom, holding Elaine as she said, "I've never thought I'd say this, but I'm not invincible, and I never do what's impossible, just what could only happen with a chance of one in a million." Gabriella said, "It's ok. They don't know you, and like I said, never listen to anyone that tells you who you are, because you are you." Gabriella helped Elaine back into her wheelchair. Elaine looked at what she was confined to with agony.

Gabriella started to cry as she walked off to Troy. Troy, when he saw her, went to comfort her about this awful mess they were in.

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere your not coming back

Elaine made it through the day with difficulty. She mutter to herself, "If this was just the begining, I hate to know what the middle parts are going to be."

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same noo...  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same oooh...

Elaine then remembered what she said to Gabriella and she instantly regretted saying those words. And the agonizing words that caused Ryan to slip away was torturing her as well.

_I live for drama._

_I don't ever want to speak to you again. Just get out, leave right now. And remember, it's over._

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

**What did you think? It wasn't long, and it wasn't short. I liked this one, and it uses more dialouge and flashbacks then any other part in the story. The song is Avril Lavigne's 'Slipped Away'. I never listened to it, but I've heard about it and it looked perfect. I already used 'My Happy Ending', and plus it didn't really fit. If you'll notice, it has an emotional rollercoster, and the cause of her hormonal imblances and why she shattered her leg with be explained in full depth next chapter.**


	9. What A Girl Wants

**I'll fix last chapter's blooper later, now it's time to explain the shattered leg and hormonal imbalances. You'll be shocked, actually. Oh, and an understudy is a minor character, assigned to Sharpay and Ryan, they are more like supporting roles. They do not replace either of them during a show if they are sick. If an actor is sick, the show is rescheduled.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical, What A Girl Wants by Christana Aguilera, Dairy Queen, CiCi's, McDonald's, Lava Springs, Twinkle Town, or a Dipped Cone from Dairy Queen. Yes, I'm that pathatic, I don't even have a dipped cone, I've never even tried one. SO DON'T SUE!**

Chapter Eight: What A Girl Wants

What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
Whatever keeps me in your arms, yeah, c'mon

Elaine was finally able to tell people why her leg was shattered while she was trying to walk again, and was getting there. She was making a fast recovery, but the reason why her leg was shattered was in fact because of the fact she was stressing over her realtionship with Ryan secretly. Elaine was also partially aneroixic because of the fact she wasn't eating enough to substane her, which is why she ate so much at CiCi's. The hormones went into overdrive because of insomina, the hormones didn't cause insomina, it was just the aneroixia, which was the most shocking part of it all.

Even Elaine was shocked about it. She couldn't understand it, and was trying hard to gain weight again, since she had a dramatic weight loss without ever realiezing it. The whole thing was pyscological, since she never shows her stress or even talks about it, she was hurting inside. Elaine was starting to walk again without need of crutches anymore, and said, "Finally. I was worried I wouldn't be able to walk agian!" "You're one in a million." Even Sharpay staring being nicer, and gave her blessing, but Elaine told her something about relationships.

"They don't always last forever. You took to long to offer the blessing that should have been given from the begining." Sharpay sighed and then decided to share a secret as well. "I wanted to give my blessing. But everyone excepted me to hate the relationship, so I did, and I guess I ruined everything by listening to someone other than me." "Yeah, you did." "I've never felt guilty before, but now, everything just seems to be dumped on me. I guess it's because I always told myself that it's someone else's fault than mine, so I never had the guilt dumped on me. Now, knowing the pain of guilt, I feel so stupid."

I wanna thank you for givin' me time to breath  
Like a rock, you waited so patiently  
While I got it together, while I figured it out

Elaine laughed hallowly, and said, "It's funny how I always told myself I live for drama. I never thought anyone else also lived for drama like I do. This is just so wrong, and it's funny, because now I'm spilling my heart out to the person who broke up Ryan and I in the first place! And the person I made an awful rumor about! And the person who I've been mortal enemies with since we were in kindergarten!" "Yeah. Everything's changing, and not for the better." "Totally. This sucks." "That's one thing we agreed on." _You don't know the half of it! We've agreed on more than just one thing, _thought Elaine.

"Well, actually, do you remember a girl from your country club?" "How did you know about her?" "Because I am her." "Really? So, wait, you could act, sing, and you actually thought I was good?" "Yeah, it's funny though. The whole thing started out as a way to get to know you better, but all I found out was the same things I already knew about you. Not anything important." "No, you did learn something important. You learned I have a compasionate side, you learned I have weakness as well, and you played them to your strengths! It makes me proud that someone actually could know something like that!"

I only looked, but I never touched  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holdin' hands, makin' plans  
And it's lucky for me that you understand

Elaine sighed. Sharpay always was like that when it came to trickry and decivery. She walk away, limping, but walking still. She only had two more days left until she could walk without the cast or limping, but she still wasn't sure. She sat down, and remembered all the things she had with Ryan, the things she had lost when she broke up with him for good. It was depressing even thinking about it.

_Flashback to the afterparty/Elaine's POV_

I walked up to Ryan, and was talking about Zeke's cookies, and the creme brule that he loves making. We laughed about how Sharpay was overly dramatic a lot, but then he mentioned, "She'll end up taking the cookies." "Really? Why?" "Because, deep down, she's actually a nice person." We looked over at Sharpay, who was complaining about something and I said, "_Way_ deep down, apperently." "True, but she's just upset because she's not really popular. She's just feared, you know? That's what made her angry when you didn't cower in front of her like that. She only wanted to prove you were human."

"Well, that's obvious, just because someone seems perfect, doesn't mean they're perfect." "I understand that. I don't get why everyone thinks this and that about you. You seem really nice." "That's true, but most people don't see this side. They usually see my independent, don't mess with me attitude I always give." "Maybe you should just let someone in for once." "Why?" "Because, I like you a lot." I froze, and said in shock, "Really? 'Cause I kind of had a crush on you as well." He nodded.

What a girl wants, what girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thankin' you for knowin' exactly

"So, do you want to go out sometime? Say, to McDonald's?" "Sure!" "It's a date, then." Funny thing is, it didn't seem awkard. Ashley even took a picture of us, and told me, "I'll send you a copy of it framed!" "Cool!" I waved goodbye to her, and we went to check out the rest of the place, and then a conga line, which was fun for us, and it was funny, since Ms. Darbus started it.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback to Twinkle Town's opening night_

Ryan looked incredibly nervous, and was saying, "What if the play is a total disastour? What if I forget my lines?" I told him soothingly, "Everything will be fine. You've done this many times before. You WILL get this right. Just don't forget, during intermission during the show, don't talk because of the microphone attached to your costume." He nodded, and whispered, "Thanks. You always know what to say, Ella." I smiled and said, "Go get 'em!" I rushed to the audience area, and the play started with a smile on my face.

What a girl wants, what a girl need  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me

Troy and Gabriella were brilliant, and Ryan was a great understudy. Sharpay wasn't used to being a minor character, but did the best she could. I clapped at the end of the show, and then rushed up to hug Ryan. "You were brilliant! I told you that you could do it!" I had a big smile on my face, and he said, "Thanks for being there for me!" Troy and Gabriella said, "What'd you think?" "It was great! You really could see the chemistry between you two on stage! It was perfect!" Gabriella blushed and mumbled, "Thanks."

Sharpay came over and said, "I may not be used to not being the star, but I did try my hardest, even though I probably messed something up." "No, Sharpay, it was fine. Just try not to take the spotlight as much when you're a minor character." I usually told the truth with it being sugar coated perfectly, although not all the times. This was the best night ever!

_End Flashback/POV_

After two flashbacks, she looked up and saw Gabriella. She muttered, "I really screwed up." "Not true. You still have time!" "I wish."

(Incomprehensible), but I walked away  
But you had faith strong enough  
To move over and give me space  
While I got it together, yeah, while I figured it out

Elaine got up and walked off again. She was taking the whole thing pretty badly, and not only that, she was really hungry. Elaine stopped at Dairy Queen and said, "I'll take a dipped cone." "Will that be all, Miss?" "Yeah." Elaine knew never to take anything other than the desserts at Dairy Queen. "OK, here you go, that'll be $1.25." She handed her the money, and sat at a booth, eating the ice cream.

It was obvious she was deperessed, her usual pin-straight red hair was in frizzy waves and hadn't been condition, she didn't bother with her contacts or makeup, had bags under her eyes, and her nails were ruined. Yeah, that obvious, she alway washes her hair twice and conditions it, and never had bags under her eyes, the only time she looked like a mess was when somethine was seriously bugging her.

They say, if you love somethin', let it go  
If it comes back, it's yours, and that's how you know  
It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure  
And you're ready and willin' to give me more than

She got up and slung her cheer bag on her shoulder, limping out of her seat, and bumped into none other than the head cheerleader of West High. Elaine's eyes narrowed and said, "Cecila." "Elaine," she said as equally evil. "Sorry that I don't HAVE time to chat, because I need to go back to school." "So that way you can show off your ugly face? Honestly, you USED to look great, but now, I'm better looking AND not disabled, like you happen to be." "Which means I have every right to call the cops, because you are ganging up on a disabled person. By law, that means you could go to jail for harassment of disabled person, and for discrimination against East High Wildcats."

One of the members of her gang said, "She's right. We're in violation of civil law, and she does have the right to call the cops for harassment and discrimination, because she has every right to be here as we do." "Shut up, Sasha." "Yes, m'am, I mean, Ceclia." Elaine scoffed and said, "You don't treat your team with respect? And I thought you could sink no lower. Not only do you harrass me, you're harrassing your team, unlike me. So, just because I'm disabled doesn't mean I can't be bettter than you. Not only that, I had a one in a million chance of EVER walking again, and here I am, walking."

"Barely, and you still don't have a chance getting back with your ex," scoffed Ceclia. "I will get back together with Ryan. Oh, and I'm still walking, and now I'm going to walk right out that door, but first." Elaine took her cone and thrusted it with all her might into her big logo on her cheerleading sweater. She said, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" "You look GREAT in white and brown, don't forget the golden cone! Oh, and I almost forgot." She took some Strawberry sauce and dumped it over her head, and added a cherry. "Done. Great Wildcat look, tell me how everyone else at your school likes it." She got out of there before she could do anything to her, which was faster than she usually limped, which meant she was walking before the two days that she had left were up.

What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thankin' you for givin' it to me

Ceclia looked as Elaine ran off with shock, the doctor told HER she more then likely wouldn't walk evern again, much less run! She had even LESS of a chance of doing gymnastics and running again, running she had a one in two millionth of a chance, and gymnastics even less likely with a one in 2,555,655th of a chace! Just great, when it seemed even less likely like she won't be able to do it, she beats her at it! Ceclia started cheering at age TWO, and Elaine started at age FIVE, already cheering better then her without training!

It made her angry, and she needed to keep Elaine AWAY from Ryan at all costs, since she had a slim chance of winning him back, and she would make sure it never happens. Ceclia smirked, for once, Elaine was going to NOT get something important to Ceclia!

What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me  
Oh baby, oh darlin', I thank you, thank you, oh yeah

When Elaine made it back to school, she flipped into her seat, and didn't notice the shock on everyone's faces. She suddenly noticed everyone staring at her, and asked, "What?" "You just did what everyone thought was impossible to happen!" "Huh?" "You no longer need your cast!" "Really? That's great!" "Yes, for you, but not for me," said the teacher, calling the hospital to pick Elaine up to take her cast off. _Yes! No more cast for me! Just me and walking without a cast, no limping and no laughing,_ thought Elaine happily.

A period later, Elaine came back to school without her cast and a smile on her face. They had to wax her legs after they removed the cast because of the fact that it was on her leg for quite some time. Gabriella said, "Wow, you don't have your cast anymore!" "It's a great feeling! I love it!" "Yeah, it looks great, and have you been eating?" "Yes, they said I'm back to normal weight, but I'll need reguluar checkups to change my diet every once in a while." Elaine's smile slid off her face when she noticed Ryan wasn't her congragulating her on the fact she had her cast removed.

I found me somebody senstive and tough  
Somebody down when the goin' gets rough  
Every night he'll be givin his love  
To just warm down, warm down, warm

Elaine gulped as she remembered meeting Ceclia and her words, _You still don't have a chance of getting back with your ex._ "Has anyone seen, or heard from Ryan?" Sharpay looked at everyone and said, "He's being blackmailed, but we don't know who's behind it. Whoever it was said for him to stay away from you or else his hat collection and everyone important to him gets it." "Who would do such a thing?" Elaine answered that one. "Ceclia. Head cheerleader of the West High knights, and the girl I dissed at DQ. She has to be the one who did it."

"That's true! She hates anything that makes us happy!" "Duh, next she'll be after Troy and Gabriella! She'll spilt us all up bit by bit until there's nothing left! We have to fight fire with fire!" "How?" Elaine showed them what she did to Ceclia, and Troy was laughing, and said, "How come we never thought of that before? She's an ice cream sundae!" "FOCUS TROY! The thing is, there's East High colors in that sundae, so it was the best way to diss her. However, I didn't count on her stooping so low as to blackmail. I should have, since she was willing to threaten her team!"

Somebody cool, (Incomprehensible) tender too  
Somebody, baby, just like you  
Can keep me hangin' around  
With the one who always knew

"What?" "I know, and there's not a whole lot I can do as of now. She wouldn't like to know that even Sharpay is hanging around with me and letting on hints. Just once, I'd like a sign." Leslie apperead suddenly, like always during tramatic situations, and said, "Is someone being blackmailed?" The thing was, she always knew what was going on with them, like a guardian angel, and had beauty overshadowed, with gorgous lavender eyes, beautifully natural red with blonde highlights hair, and pale skin. Elaine looked at Leslie, who had appeared suddenly and just in time.

"I need help taking care of Ceclia and her blackmail against Ryan." "Wow. She's always had it out for you, hasn't she?" The funny thing is, no one even knew about the rivalry between the two girls until the blackmail just know. It kind of amazed Elaine that Leslie actually paid attention to the things people overlooked about her. "Yeah, how did you know?" "I just guessed." "Well, how do I stop her from blackmailing Ryan?" Leslie started thinking and said, "She'll stop once she thinks you're no longer a threat. If she thinks you don't want to get back with him, then she'll push you to him." That was true, she always did whatever she didn't want.

What a girl wants, what girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
Oh, I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me

"That's it! We just need to make her think I don't want to get back with Ryan and she'll do the oppisite of blackmail him to stay away!" "Only one problem though. She'll probably see through the act, we need someone who's a good actress. Gabriella, what's your view on that?" "It's a good plan, Sharpay. We'll both go, and convince into thinking Ella doesn't want Ryan, since we're both good actresses. We'll also need some actors, who would make it seem like Ryan is heartbroken that Ella doesn't want to get back with him. Troy?"

"I'm in! If it stops Ceclia from ruining our friendship, then it'll be best." Leslie then smiled and as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared. "Hey, where'd Leslie go?" "I don't know, Kels. We really need to go with a plan that Ceclia won't suspect. Unfortunatly, she knows all of Ella's tricks." "Not true, Jase. There's one thing that no one even knew until now. You know how I love painting? What's stupider than a blonde cheerleader who thinks that I can be confined to any limitations? Uh, that would be nothing!" Everyone laughed at that.

What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
Is what I need

"True," stated Gabriella. "Let's get to work!" Meanwhile, Ryan was at his locker, wishing he could be with Elaine without fear of losing his hats, his sister, Elaine, Gabriella, Kelsi, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, and Susan. Ryan knew that Elaine was probably working on a solution right now, but he couldn't tell either way, since he couldn't see Elaine with losing her completly. It wasn't the seperation that annoyed him, it was the fact he could see her without her dying. However, she never specified how they would get it, which means it could be anything, and Ryan really should stop thinking too much.

His head was hurting. He sighed, and knew she was going to be hard to get to. The plan with Elaine was set, but if it didn't work, it could mean she loses Ryan forever, and that would be the worst thing. It was a 93 chance of anything going amiss, which meant this plan would have a 7 chance of succeeding, and a 100 chance of trying at the very least, but everything had to go 99 smoothly, and if 99 of it goes smoothly, then that cuts down the chances of anything going amiss down to 7.5 chance and a 93.5 chance of it working.

What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thankin' you for givin' it to me

They decided that the plan would start the next day, which gave them time to set it up, but only a day and six hours, which makes it a 25.65 chance of it going 99 smoothly. Elaine's head was spinning from all the calculations she had to make, and other things, such as setting up part of it, and calculating how many strokes for a perfect painting, and how to make a fake note. Ryan was never going to see this note, Sharpay was to leave it somewhere where Ceclia would want to find it, such as at someone else's house.

What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in you arms  
And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me

That girl's house they choose was Susan's house, because it would make sense for him to go to a friend's house for comfort, and also the fact that she's single in the group. Then they needed something dabbed with Elaine's tears, so she made a prop for that as well, and also, she fixed her look so that way it looks like she's over him now, and doesn't need him to be happy. She sighed and said, "This better work."

What you got is what I need  
All that you want  
What I want, oh yeah

The Gabriella said, "Um, why did we need a ballon hat?" "Huh? Why is there a ballon hat?" "That's not a ballon hat! That's a water bomb!" "Uh, Chad, they say 'Happy Birthday' on the side." "Thank you for pointing that out Taylor," "I pointed that out." "Fine! Troy, but just because I couldn't find normal water bomb doesn't make you better then me!" "I wouldn't have picked out the Happy Birthday ones! They DO sell plain ballons in gold, red, and white!" "Oops." "Why do we even need water bombs?" "Yeah, Ella has a point. Why do we need water bombs?" "To blast them with water."

Oh baby, oh darlin', I thank you  
Thank you for givin' me what I need  
And for what I want, oh yeah

"Whatever. But Chad." "What, Tay?" "We're still not Charlie's Angels." "I can dream, can't I?" "Whatever. Let's go."

(Incomprehensible) whenever you're not there  
(Incomprehensible) oh yeah  
A girl wants

**Dun, dun, dun! You still can vote for A: Get them together with this plan in this story, B: Have this plan fail and make a sequel with them together with a different plan, or C: Stop here, make a sequel and have them get together with the sequel for the sequel (Seriously, I'm not gonna keep them apart forever.).**


	10. LAST CHANCE FOR THE POLL

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I own nothing, not even Happy Birthday. But what do you think $19.78 in change will buy?**

OK, this is your LAST CHANCE before I go with my plan, and it ain't gonna be pretty if I choose!

A: Get together in THIS STORY  
B: In the sequel WITH A NEW PLAN  
C: In the sequel to the sequel

A's version: A good chapter with the song 'To Know Your Name', and the sequel with the title 'One In A Million'. However, the next one will not have the same happy endings, title will be 'Beautiful Disaster'.

B's verison: Next chapter will have the song 'When There Was Me And You', but the sequel will be titled 'The Music's No Good Without', then follow A's plotline for the next one, title will be 'Over'.

C's verison: Next chapter is the same as B's, but the sequel will be titled 'If We Were A Movie', then have the next one take place in college and be titled 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off You'.

PLOTS ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE, and forget to mention, you have only an hour left, unless I go shopping, which means you might have a little longer. PICK NOW OR ELSE!!!!!


	11. When There Was Me And You

**OK, I give you the final chapter to my story, 'When There Was Me And You'! C won, so the sequel is going to be If We Were A Movie, be on the lookout for it!**

Chapter Ten: When There Was Me And You

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here  
But I all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Mircales could happen  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

The next day, when Ceclia found the note at Susan's door, she could tell that Elaine was more then likely lying because if Ryan had read it, then there would be tears on the letter. Ceclia smiled evily and decided to drop it off with Ryan, she folded it, placed it in an evelope, and noticed Ryan. She flagged him down, and said, "I found this. You may want to read it." Ryan looked at it, and suddenly, his cheery look went out the window, well, technically, no one knows where it went since he was sitting in a Callidalic convertible.

_Ryan,_ the note went, _I'm sorry, but, I don't need you anymore. Don't worry about your secrets, I'll keep them safe. You were my first love, but it's time for us to move on. You forgot my birthday yesterday, no card, no note, no 'Happy Birthday, Ella,' or even a GIFT. Did you really think that I would take that? Chad did the same thing to me, and well, we're better off friends. I guess all I can say is that I guess I thought I knew what was going on, but I didn't, and it's a breakup now. Goodbye, Ella Harrison._ Ryan didn't show any emotion after that, and drove off to school, passing Elaine's house.

I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star that's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confuse my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

Ryan should have known it was to good to be true. He thought that they could get used to it, but no, just because he was blackmailed to aviod her during her birthday, which Sharpay said she told her about, he was DUMPED. Sharpay obviously didn't tell Elaine anything that happened with Ceclia! When Elaine tried to talk to him, he said, "Go away. I didn't forget your birthday, I thought Sharpay would have told you the situation. But she didn't, and so now, it's over." Elaine looked shocked and looked at Sharpay, who was trying to tell Ryan that she DID tell Elaine the situation.

"Ryan, listen, I did! How did you even think that she thought that stuff," asked Sharpay. Ryan didn't listen still and this was when Elaine said, "I think Ceclia has something to do with..." Elaine trailed off when she saw the note, and said, "How did he find it?" "Ceclia!" Elaine sighed and said, "I guess this time it really is over. Just wish I knew why everything went wrong this time." Elaine's tears fell again, and went off to the bathroom, humming a familar tune to her, but she didn't know where she knew it from, anyway. **a/n: she's singing When There Was Me And You, think like Gabriella when she thought Troy hated her, except the voice that sings it sounds like Lindsay Lohan mixed with Everlife's lead and a hint of Miley Cyrus.**

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Elaine started singing the song, and thinking, _This just hurts so bad. I feel like nothing will ever go back to the way it was, back when everything was normal. When we were friends, slowly becoming more, then maybe this would not hurt as bad as it does. It's going over and over again, that I caused the breakup by trying to get Ceclia away from Ryan. And he no longer trusts me or Sharpay, his SISTER, he doesn't even trust what she tells him! For once in Sharpay's life, she told the truth, I did know that Ceclia blackmailed Ryan on my birthday, but he really COULD HAVE sent a gift or even a card!_

_Maybe I am better off without him. Ryan did break my heart not just once, but three times! Three stikes, and you're out, that's it! No more lies, no more trust, and no more games! I'm independent and it's going to stay that way this time!_

I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams are meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
'Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

_I can't believe that I was blind to this, and I'm crying because of something I never had. It's over, and I don't want it to be. I wish everything would just change to where it was easy._ Sharpay was standing outside the bathroom, trying to talk to Elaine, but she wouldn't listen. She heard Elaine's beautiful, high, sweet, thick, and smooth voice singing, and she knew what the lyrics meant. They were just like the ones Gabriella wrote after the big mess up with Troy.

I can't believe that I could be so blind  
It's like you floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
Because I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

**Sniff, it's finished! The sequel arrives tommorow, I'll work on the trailer featuring Baby Come Back!**


End file.
